Magnolia University
by EzioTheSexio
Summary: *DISCONTINUED* Told in the perspective of Lucy, all the Fairy Tail crew are Magic Majors at Magnolia University, in a small club for Magic Majors called Fairy Tail. They have wacky antics, discover romances, investigate mysteries, go on steamy vacations,have Magic Classes, and do FT Quests! Natsu/Lucy with some Erza/Gellal Grey/Juvia Levy/Gajeel Romeo/Wendy and Elfman/Evergreen
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Magnolia University

Chapter 1-Welcome to Magnolia University

"Last stop! Magnolia University!" The conductor of the train shouts.

"Eep! That's my stop!" I yell out, much too loudly, to no one in particular. I receive some awkward glances directed at me, so I meekly scratch the back of my head and look down. But there is no time to be shy! I quickly grab my backpack and all my luggage. Thankfully I'm not the only one leaving, and there is quite a line backed up, exiting the train. I finally get to my feet and drag the luggage behind me. I accidentally catch my bag on a snag on the train and I slip forward falling right into a blue haired girl right in front of me!

"Excuse me!" She shouts and glares daggers of me. She pushes me off, and tightens her grasp on her designer purse.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I say and pull my backs back up.

"You could have scratched my purse, ugh, This costs more than all of your clothes put together, I am sure" she groans assessing my clothes, and turns around walking away.

"Rude, much..." I say and sigh. Rude, but I must admit she does have style. Her hair is perfectly styled into sleek smooth tendrils that end at her shoulder, and are in the latest fashion of large curls. Atop her head is the latest in style white hat. She is wearing a crisp white ruffled shirt that has a blue scarf, with a poofy blue and white skirt with water waves on it. I catch the tag on her luggage, "Juvia Lockster". She looks my age, I sure hope she isn't going to Magnolia University as well, but either way, I'll be sure to avoid her in this town.

I look down and frown, I had just used my clothes charm on my clothes to try to spurce myself up, so much for that. I guess I'm simple and classic in my style, clad in a white blutton up shirt with a blue stripe across my bust, paired with a pleated blue skirt, knee high boots, and to finish it all off a blue ribbon tied in my hair.

I join the line to exit. At this point Juvia is far further in line, and I'm standing behind a different blue haired girl. She has long blue hair, is much shorter than me, and is wearing a blue and yellow skirt. She is also carrying a pet carrier with a cat inside!

"How cute!" I shout too loudly again, but this time this blue haired girl turns around and smiles.

"Thank you!" She gushes, and turns the carrior, so I can get a better view. I see she is a pink cat with a swirly tail and wings!

"Wow! I've never seen a cat with wings, she is adorable!"

The girl giggles and before she says anything more, her cat appears to smirk, and says "Why thank you." Yeah, the CAT says that!

"Whaaaa?" I stutter.

"What are you looking at? Never seen a talking cat before?!" the cat snaps back.

"Ahhh, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I say quickly and bow.

"NO, I'm sorry! Carla, that was not very nice!" She blue haired girl scolds the cat. The cat simply turns her head away with a 'hmph!'. "Well, so much for an introduction," she says as we both head closer to the exit. "My name is Wendy," she says and smiles sheepishly. "I would shake your hand, but we're both carrying so much stuff!"

"Ah, haha, It's okay," I say and smile. "My name is Lucy! It is nice to meet you, finally an nice person! I was afraid this town was stuck up. I heart rumors, but I..." I stop quickly and scratch the back of my head. "I'm sorry, I'm talking a lot."

"It's okay! I'm kind of quiet, so it's all good!" She says and laughs, her blue eyes wide and kind. "I don't like awkward silences, so yeah...So what is this about stuck up?"

"Well, there was this really mean girl, she said my clothes were cheap..." I admit.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry!" Wendy apologizes. "I love your outfit! It's cute!"

"Thanks!" I say, but our conversation is ended by Wendy and I finally reach the exit. We both get off of the train, and I am greeted by the bustling city of Magnolia.

"Wow..." I say outloud and look at magic mobiles whizzing by, tons of people walking around, shops everywhere, and just across the street: Magnolia University! My new school.

I just graduated from the Community College in my hometown, and am attending Magnolia University to continue on for my Degree. I just went to the Community College for Basics, because Magnolia University is the only University in the world with my Major!

"So are you going to Magnolia University?" Wendy asks.

"I am! How about you?" I ask, she nods, and we both follow the crowd that exited the train to wait for the crosswalk to be safe to walk. A hallogram of a man walking appears, indicating it is safe to cross. Once we cross we continue our conversation. "Staying at the dorms?" I ask, and she nods again. "What is your Major?"

"Magic," she says quietly.

"Really!? Me too!" I shout and she gleams.

"No way!" She says, "I've never met another Mage! My hometown I was the only one!"

"I know! I always felt so out of place," I say, but sure enough, one we cross the street and walk on the brickpaved campus, I know I won't feel out of place here. The buildings are the latest most modern design, and I see young students my age, doing magic out in the open! Not all of them are mages, though, since it is only a Major here, they also have the basic Majors too, but I have never seen so many Mages in one place!

"Yeah, not here..." Wendy says in awe. "Look! Ice Make Magic!" she gushes and we see a boy make a spear out of ice and dash towards...towards...

"DRAGON ROAR!" I hear a rose haired boy shout an all the sudden there is a large flare of flames and a gust of hot air blasts at us. Wendy and I shriek in fear.

"Dragon?" I say with a confused look.

The boys are both fighting, I realize!

I run towards them, forgetting my manners and run right in between the two of them. "STOP!" I shout. I pull out one of my Celestial Keys and call on Taurus. He stands ready bearing his ask.

"HEY! DON'T GET IN BETWEEN ME AND THAT MALE STRIPPER!" The rose haired boy shouts, and sure enough I realize the boy she was fighting is no longer wearing a shirt.

"WHAT!? Why!? PUT THAT BACK ON!" I shout.

"What?" He asks confused, and looks down and looks surprised as if he didn't notice he was not wearing a shirt?

"Lucy!" Wendy shouts. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but stand back, this could get ugly!" I shout back.

"UGLY!? THE ONLY THING UGLY IS THAT HUGE FLAMER YOUR STANDING NEXT TO!" Grey yells.

I feel a breeze of cold on my right, and a flare of hot on my left. This is very strange.

"Oh, don't worry about them," I hear from behind me, and someone pushes me forward. "They're just being boys. Dumb and brutish."

"That's right, Erza!" The rose haired boy says and grins.

"This is...how you Mages play?" I ask, utterly confused.

"Well, you are a Celestial Mage it appears?" Erza asks. She was the girl who pushed me out from between the feuding friends. She has long sleek red hair, and is glad in tight skinny jeans and a metallic silver blouse.

I nod and forgetting I had called on him, dismiss Taurus away.

"So you new here!?" the rose haired boy chirps and scoots Erza out of the way. I nod shly. "Welcome to Magnolia University! I'm Natsu Dragneel!" He exteends his hand, I oblige and shake it.

"Lucy," I say and smile. He smiles back, and do I see some, blush on his cheeks the color of his hair? He pulls his hands away with a sheepish grin and stuffs them in his pocket.

In this brief moment he almost appears to be, rather handsome. He has chestnut brown eyes, gleaming with a ember tint. He smells rustic and like...fire? His hair appears soft, silky, and such an unusual color. But it appears its his natural hair color! Amazing. I realize I'm staring so I shake my head and look away, I glance and see the 'male stripper'. He has a well-chiseled body into a 6—more like 8 pack—silky black hair, black like midnight, and tight black pants.

Hey, I could get used to this school...

"Well Lucy, sorry they scared you, I'm Erza," the red haired girl introduces with a smile, stepping in front of the boys again. "And that Icy fied back there is Grey," she points to the black haired boy who smirks.

"OH!" I mutter and realize I neglected my other new friend! I turn around and thankfully she is still standing behind me. "This is Wendy," I introduce, and she waves shyly.

"YOU'RE TINY!" Natsu shouts and Erza bonks him on the head.

"NATSU! YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" Erza shouts.

"No, it's okay..." She says and smiles. "I'm actually only sixteen, but I graduated school early..."

Natsu stares in wonder uttering a simple, "Wow..."

"Heck of a lot smarter than you, moron," Grey snaps and punches Natsu's arm.

Erza walks over to Wendy and I, chuckling. "I do appologize for my friends, they are...interesting people. But what can I do, can't get rid of them, been going to the same damn schools with them here in Magnolia since forever."

Grey and Natsu are bantering and look like they're going to fight again. I can't believe a second ago I actually felt attracted to these idiots...

"Lucy and Wendy, huh?" Erza says and smiles. "Welcome to Magnolia University. Well, you guys have an awful lot to carry, want me to show you to the dorms?"

"That would be great!" I say quickly, as Wendy meekly replies, "If it's not too much trouble."

"No, not at all," Erza says and we start walking. "We'll be back boys! We're going where you can't!" She shouts and sticks out her tongue.

Natsu and Grey don't reply because they're already fighting with Fire and Ice!

"So, what years are you two?" Erza asks as we near the dorm.

"I'm a Juinior," I say.

"I'm a Freshmen..." Wendy admits.

"Okay, well the dorms here are separated by, there is a boys dorm on the west side of the campus, and here is the girls dorm, which is on the east side. Also, each floor is delegated to each year, so we have the Ground Floor which is the lobby and recreation room, the first floor is for Freshmen, that will be your floor Wendy," Wendy nods and smiles, and Erza continues, "The second for is for Sophomores, Third for Juniors, Fourth for Seniors, and the Fifth is for anyone that is in advanced degrees and such."

"Makes senses," I say as we enter the room. The lobby is filled with tons of girls with their own luggage, but Erza bursquely pushes through and we find ourselves at the front of the line. Girls behind us are yelling and cursing. "Are you sure this is okay...?"

"Ah, whatever," Erza says and turns to the Front Desk lady. But before we are about to talk to her Juvia approaches us.

"Um, excuse me, but I do believe you have cut Juvia in line..." Juvia says.

"Um, excuse me, but I do believe your panties are showing," Erza bluffs, and Juvia in confusion is distracted briefly enough for Erza to get mine and Wendy's room keys and room assignments. We hurry away before Juvia knows any the wisest. I see Juvia and Erza are two girls you don't mess with. Fortunately I have befriended one of the two beasts.

We squeeze in the elevator with another blue haired girl. She has shoulder length blue hair, a yellow dress, a red headband in her hair, and white boots. "Hey Erza," she greets.

Erza greets her back and quickly introduces us, the girls name is Levy.

"That girl in the lobby is scary..." I say once there is a chance to. "That girl was really mean to me earlier.

"Don't let her bother you," Erza says. " She's all talk and no game."

"I was _afraid_ she was going to go here..." I explain.

"Well, unfortunatly if you want in on our Fairy Tail, you'll be seeing more of her..." Erza says. I don't know what to ask about first, what is Fairy Tail, or why I'll be seeing more of her?"

But Wendy cuts me to the chase and quietly asks, "Fairy Tail?"

"It's our guild, well not really a guild. We call it a guild. You see, in the Magic Major, we have clubs. Instead of clubs the other students have in other majors like Science Club, Math Club, and ETC, the Magic Major has clubs that are just groups of people, usually friends. Ours has fifteen members, well now seventeen, if you two join. We call ours a guild instead cos it sounds cooler, and it's called Fairy Tail. Our guild does various quests to help other students on campus who aren't magic users, and we help teachers as well, and citizens around Magnolia. We use the money to fund Guild Trips AKA Vacations!" Erza says with a grin, "...and also donate it to various organizations."

"You're forgetting the part where we have so much fun!" Levy shouts. "Don't worry about Juvia, she's scary by herself, but when she's around Grey she's a lamb, or more like an angel."

"She's Grey's girlfriend?" I ask, astonished.

"Yep," Levy says. "Hard to believe, huh? They've been together for a couple months now."

"So you want to join?" Erza asks.

I look at Wendy who shrugs, and I bite my lip, thinking for a minute. "You know what, why not! I want to be a member of Fairy Tail!"

"AWESOME!" Erza and Levy shout and we all giggle. Our conversation is interrupted as we reach the first floor, we all exchange phone numbers and Wendy departs to her room.

"See you soon!" I shout out the elevator to her, but the doors close and the elevator starts moving up progressively towards the third floor.

A butterfly is fluttering in my stomach and I wince. Too bad Grey has a girlfriend, he's so hot...But, he seems a bit cold and hot tempered at the same time, does that make sense? Also, that stripping thing is weird... Then I remember Natsu, that fiery, rose haired boy.

I want to ask if he is single or taken, but it would be awkward! I don't want them to know I...ugh, dare I say it? Have a crush on Natsu Dragneel. Besides, he's such a dork! How could I have a crush on him! Maybe it's one of those crushes that will fade away...

My thoughts are interupted as we reach the third floor.

"You're a Junior too?" I ask Levy as I notice she gets out of the elevator too.

"Yep," she says and grimaces. "I don't know who my roommate is yet! She hasn't arrived!"

"Well, good luck," I say and think to myself that I hope Juvia doesn't end up my roommate.

My room is 310, all the way at the end.

"I know it's a long way, but it's by the showers, which is good," Erza says as she can tell I'm getting frustrated.

I realize Levy is in tow ahead of me. Where is her room?

"Well, see you guys later, this is me!" Levy says and steps into room 310.

"OMG NO WAY!" I shout and Erza and I start laughing.

"What's so funny, did I miss something?" Levy asks, confused.

"Well, meet your new roomate!" Erza shouts, "Well technically you did, but...yeah.

"No way!" Levy gushes and she hugs me. "YAY! I can tell we're going to be good friends!" I hug her back and she drags me into our dorm room!

The room is bigger than I thought actually.

"I didn't want to tell you this while Wendy was around, she looked like she'd get bummed, but the rooms get larger by the floor, so like imagine how the fifth floor looks!" Erza explains. Actually, I couldn't imagine, the room was quite size-able considering. The two sides of the room are nearly identical, each side with a FULL-SIZE bed, a night-table, a desk with a chair and lamp, a decent sized dresser, and an Armour. The only difference between the two sides is one side has all the furniture baby blue, and the other side is baby pink. "Also each floor the beds get bigger too, haha. Oh, and I know there isn't a TV, but that's what the rec-room downstairs is for. Or, also the Fairy Tail headquarters has a TV, coaches, computers, and video games!"

"And books!" Levy shouts. "lots and lots of books!"

"YAY! I love to read," I exclaim.

"Me too!" Levy excitedly replies.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," Erza says. "Could you two meet me at Fairy Tail say...seven tonight for initiation?"

"Initiation...?" I ask and shutter.

"Don't worry, it's nothing big..." Erza says mischievously. "Only a hazing, tattoo, branding, and many embarrassing things..."

"Embarassinggggg!" Levy coos and wiggles her fingers. I shriek and drop my bags on the floor. They are both roaring with laughter, but I am none to amused. They both hug me and apologize, "We kid, we kid!"

"Okay good...I was starting to wonder what I got myself into..."

By the time I moved in my room Levy had already taken the baby blue side of the room, so I had the blue side of the room. She apologized and said I could have the blue side if I wanted, but truthfully I love pink. I unpacked all my bags, putting away everything in their respectable places. I looked in a full-length mirror we have, half-way wondering if I should change because of what Juvia said, but I like how I look, so whatever.

I finally put away my notebooks on my desk when Levy pats my back and shouts, "TIME FOR INITIATION!"

I groan, and we make our way out of the room.

"Don't be so glum, I swear it's not so bad," she says comfortingly.

I give her a sideways smile and and we head our way to wherever it is Fairy Tail is.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Fairy Tail

** Chapter 2-Welcome to Fairy Tail**

The Fairy Tail Headquarters is in the basement of the Magic Department's Building. The Magic Department, as I was told by Levy, is the building in which all of the classes for Magic Majors are in. It turns out when Erza was explaining the 'guilds' and 'clubs', it turns out we are only one of two Clubs at Magnolia University. The other Club is called BLANK and it has it's own little building in the forest next to the school. Apparently that Club is all full of mean people, and Juvia is an Ex-member of that club, so judging by their past members...I made my right choice in picking Fairy Tail, even if Juvia is now in the club.

There is a entrance to Fairy Tail in the back of the building that is activated by flashing a tattoo Levy has on her back, that apparently is of the Fairy Tail insignia. The entrance was made with Rune Magic when the Fairy Tail was founded, pretty cool.

When I enter the Headquarters, it's anything but I expected. Being a basement, I expected a dank, dark, creepy place. I also half-expected to see everyone in black hoods, with flickering candles and whips, and to find Wendy tied, up and...OH MY! I have quite the imagination!

I shake my head, and am greeted by Natsu jumping up and wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "LUCY! Glad you made it!" As he comes to me, before I am greeted by his words, I am greeted by his intoxicating smell of fire and spice. STOP IT LUCY! I can't have a crush on this fool! He swings his arm off of me, gives Levy a High-5 and then rushes off to, I'm sure be an idiot again!

"Lucy!" Wendy chirps and rushes towards me. "Lookie what I got!" She shows me a dark blue tattoo of the Fairy Tail insignia on her BLANK.

"Wow! That's cool!" I say. "I'm surprised you got a tattoo of the guild since you just joined and all, you think you'll like it that much...?"

"I'm glad you like it, because you're getting one as well," A calm voice states behind me. She is a lovely girl with long locks of pale white hair and a long elegant burgundy gown. She is standing abreast to Erza who waves at me

"Wait what?!" I ask looking at Erza.

"Yep, she's right," Erza says laughing.

"You said you were kidding about tattoos, and branding!" I shout.

"Don't worry, it isn't a tattoo like non-magic humans get," the white-haired girl explains. "No inks or needles, just this," and she shows what appears to be a stamp that is glowing with some sort of magic aura.

"Ahh, so it's a spell," I realize.

"Yep, it is used just to open up the Guild doors and other such things like that," Erza explains. "We can remove it whenever we graduate, or if you leave..."

"Which I hope you don't!" Natsu sneers and sticks his tongue out, in cute way. IN A CUTE WAY? STOP LUCY! I shake my head and stick my tongue out in reponse, he laughs at my gesture. He has a cute laugh... But that cute moment is interrupted by him being a fool again as Grey enters the room, Juvia draped on his shoulder.

"Well, ready for initiation?" the white-haired girl asks me.

"As ready as I will be," I reply.

"Alright," she says and takes the stamp-thing and presses it on my left hand. It leaves a pink Fairy Tail Insignia, it glows warm. "Sorry about the color, hope you like pink, I have no control over the color, this thing has a mind of it's own! Good for variety though."

Suddenly everyone in the room turns to me and shouts, "WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!"

"Kay, initiation over!" Levy shouts and wraps her arm around my shoulder.

"That's it?"

"That's it," Wendy says and we all laugh.

"Maybe you should call it something else.. initiation sounds so..." I say and think of a good adjective, "foreboding...ominous"

"Ah, see, that's good," Erza says proudly. "This weeds out the cowards! This guild needs real courage! Honor! Bravity!"

"AND FISH!" A blue cat with wings shouts and flies over, resting on Natsu's shoulder.

"Happy!" Natsu cheers and hugs the cat. Another winged cat? Strange.

"AND MAN! THIS GUILD IS MAN!" A large tanned man in a black uniform that almost looks crisp and tough like a military outfit, says. He has hair the hue of the white-haired girl whom stamped my hand.

"Meet Elfman, and Mirajane," Erza intoduces, and points to the two white-haired people. "They are brother and sister. Mirajane is a Junior like us, and Elfman is a Senior."

"HAHA SENIOR CITIZEN MORE LIKE IT!" Natsu snorts, and Elfman bonks him on his head.

"And I, my beauty, am Loki," a boy with spiky brown hair greets and picks up my newly stamped hand and kisses it. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Lucy. Now when will you be joining me for for a date."

"A DATE!?" I shout confused. I take my hand back and place my arm by my side. I must admit he is quite attractive, he is wearing a crisp white button-up shirt and a blazer, with pressed black dress-pants but this sort of bold approach is not the kind of guy I like.

"And this is Loki, the resident FLIRT," Erza explains and jabs him with her elbow.

"And playboy," Levy whispers in my ear, so I only hear. I have a feeling they had something together?

"And for those who are not introducing themselves because they're too busy DRINKING!" Erza shouts and a girl hitting a whole keg of beer looks up with half-lidded eyes waves dismissively. She is wearing a bikini top and capris, interesting... "This is Cana, the resident drunk," Cana gives Erza the middle finger, and inresponse Erza and her start having a tiff.

To continue the introductions Mirajane steps to my side and grins. She lowers her voice and quietly explains, "the boy over there with the long green hair and the suit is Freed, the girl with long brown hair and the dress like Tinkerbell is Evergreen, she takes the namesake Fairy a little too literally," I giggle. "She is is my brother's fiance though, she's nice when she means to be. The guy with the spiky blue hair and black sweater is Bickslow. And, the younger guy who is standing by Natsu is Romeo." I didn't even notice him before, but he almost looks like a mini-Natsu. I see Wendy looking at him and grinning, and do I see Romeo look back? "He's actually only 17, but he skipped ahead and is here as a Freshmen."

"Thank you for introducing, or...Well, telling me about everyone," I say to Mirajane and smile. "So is there anything else I need to do now that I am a member of Fairy Tail?"

"Nope," Mirajane says. "Being a new member, just wait until someone needs help on a quest and you can join them. As soon as we raise some more funds we can go on a Vacation too, so look forward to that!"

"Is that all you guys do, vacations?" I laugh.

"We only to go one a year," Mirajane confesses and laughs. "We either go during Spring Break, Summer, or Winter Break. It depends on when we get enough for the trip. Last year was a bit slow, so we went on a ski trip during Winter Vacation. We're HOPING for Spring Break this year~!" Everyone whoops and claps they're hands.

"And after every vacation..." Levy says quietly in earshot of only Mirajane and I. "Two members of Fairy Tail always end up getting together! It's like tradition for Fairy Tail."

I realize this is finally my opportunity to see if my silly crush is possible or not. I might as well see if I have a chance if I'm going to have a crush on this idiot. "So who has gotten together from Vacations?"

"Well, Grey and Juvia got together over the Skii Vacation," Levy explains and then elaborates in my ear so only I hear her say that apparently, Juvia pulled the whole, 'I'm cold we need to get naked and get in this sleeping bag for warmth thing.' She continues, "the previous year was...Well, they don't always work out..." She frowns and folds her arms.

"Loki and Levy..." Mirajana whispers.

"Couples somehow always get together, but they don't always last," she explains. "The year before that though, were Elfman and Evergreen, not sure if you heard but yeah they are engaged now, so that is all good..."

"And before that, we don't know," Mirajane says and laugh. "We've only been here that long."

I don't want them onto me about my prying but I hope my question will be ambiguous enough. "So, those are all the couples in Fairy Tail?"

"Yep, we don't know why but they always seem to happen over vacation," Levy explains. "Always one..." She looks down, I can tell she is upset about something.

"Well, so I guess you could say that is part of the reason we all look forward to vacations too," Mirajane admits. "It's not like we do anything weird, it's like whoever founded Fairy Tail put some kind of spell on us in which that happens. I'm not complaining though!" We three giggle.

I wonder to myself who will get together this coming Vacation...I assume there is already some crushes going around, I mean so many boys and girls together in this club, it seems like there would be some tensions? I already see Romeo and Wendy talking together in the corner at a table, along, maybe they will be the couple?

I secretly hope I get the blessing of Fairy Tail Vacation! But gah, do I really want to be with that fool Natsu? I know that I do not want to be with that playboy Loki. And well, Grey is taken...

Speaking of Grey, Levy was right, when Juvia is around Grey it's like all she cares about is Grey, she didn't even notice me in the room! That is quite fortunate.

Next thing I know Natsu and Grey are fighting again, and Grey is only in boxers this time! I shoot a look at Levy and she nods her head and we both leave the guild for today.

We're both a bit hungry, so we go to the Cafeteria and get a bite to eat, before heading back to the dorm.

"So what kind of quests do we usually do?" I ask Levy once we're back in the room, sitting on our beds in our pajamas.

"You know, like quests that non-magic users have trouble doing..." She explains. "Like I did one where I had to translate a book written in an anicent lanugiage for the Classics Department because I have magic where I can read any language in lightning speed."

"That's really cool!"

"Thanks," she says and smiles. "I know Natsu," Ah, that name again, it brings butterflies in my tummy, which is irriating. "he fights wild animals that attack in the forest or something. See, things like that that non-magic users can't do, but the people on this campus need done."

"I see," I reply and I lie back on my bed. What a long day...

Levy goes to her bookshelf and picks a book off and lays on her bed. "Do you mind if I read before bed? We do have classes tomorrow, so a good idea to sleep soon."

I tell her it's not a problem, and I go to my desk and pull out a notebook to start a letter.

Dear Mom,

Today was my first day at Magnolia University. It is a bit rocky at first but it ended up being a lot of fun. I met a lot of crazy friends, I am not sure what I think of them yet, but they are nice and they all use magic like me! I must admit I have a crush on one of the boys, but he's really silly, not sure if you would approve. And, honestly, I am not sure if I approve. He is...different. Anyways, I think I'm going to like it here, Mom! I can't wait, my first day of classes are tomorrow! I have my Guide to Finding New Keys class, and Defense Against Dark Magic class.

Talk to you soon, and miss you

XOXO LUCY

I fold up the letter, put it in an envelope, seal it, and write the appropriate headings on the front. I place it in a silk lined hat box under my desk.


	3. Chapter 3 Flames,Phantoms, and a Mystery

**Chapter 3**

"Well, see you after class, Lu-chan! Remember, FT HQ for lunch! Just use your insignia as a key-card." Levy shouts as we are at the ground floor of the Magic Building, and she hurries away to class. She is off to go to Ancient Magic Letters class, and I am off to my Celestial Magic 101 class, which is on the next floor up. I'm walking up the steps, wondering what my class will be like, I've never took a Magic Class! When I run right head first into someone's chest. I am overwhelmed with the intoxicating aroma of fire and spices. _Spices like cinnamon, cardamon, and nutmeg. He smells like an autumn bonfire. _UGH, STOP, focus Lucy.

"LUCY!" Natsu cheers and hugs me. Happy is perched on his shoulder grinning widely. "Off to class?" Natsu asks me.

"Yep..." I say and sigh, trying not to look him too deeply in those bright chestnut brown eyes.

He breaks the silence in saying, "I just got out of class."

"What Class?"

"FIRE BREATHING CLASS! ROARRR!" He shouts and shoots a flame out, which narrowly misses my golden blonde hair, but not missing the wall beside me which is torched from a stark white to a charcoal black, and the wooden railing falls down, reduced to nothing but burnt bits.

"NATSU!" I shout in agitation. "You almost burned my hair off!"

"I'm sorry..." He mutters and twiddles his fingers. "I...I wasn't thinking...?"

"You never think do you!?" I shout and stomp up the stairs towards the next floor.

I hear Happy shout, "Aye...!" in the background.

He runs up the stairs before I get there and puts his hands on my shoulders, our eyes at level. "Sorry! I...I wouldn't want to burn gold anyways!" And with that he smiles and waves. "See you at Fairy Tail! I gotta go to Collateral Damage Class!" He's off before I can even ask what on earth that sort of class entails of. It seems to me he does plenty of that on his own, does he need to learn more?

Also, he didn't want to 'burn gold'? Was that supposed to be some kind of compliment? I don't understand him one bit.

Thanks to the so-called big-flamer, I am the last one to shuffle into the room. I'm left with taking a seat, right, in the front. Great...

Class was kind of boring, he talked about the lesser keys, which I already have: Nikolas, but I call him Plue. Hopefully the other classes will be more challenging. But now is lunch time, so I head to the Fairy Tail Headquarters to meet with Fairy Tail and the others for lunch.

I meander to the back of the building where I followed Levy last night, go to the same spot she did, and sure enough a glittering blue door with a magic aura pops up. I hold up the pink insignia printed on my hand and the door swings open, suddenly the brick wall is a doorway, and I enter.

When I walk in I see all of the Fairy Tail crew sitting at various long benched seats at tables that look like picnic tables all around the room. I see Levy sitting at a table, with Wendy across from her, they are both waving excitedly at me, so I wander to their table.

The table next to us, I see Mr. Flamer who is in a heated debate with Grey about, something stupid I'm sure. The table on the other side of us is with Mirajane, Elfman, Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow.

As soon as I sit down Erza walks off from the other side of the room, and sits next to Levy.

"So how was your first day of class at MagU?" Erza asks me.

"It was okay, a bit slow," I say, in a dejected tone.

"What class?" Wendy asks.

"Celestial Spirits 101."

"Ah, yeah, those 101 classes are pretty introductory and simple. Easy A at least," Levy says and grins.

"Your other classes will be more difficult though,trust me" Erza warns me. "What's your other class today?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"WITH ME!" Natsu shouts and slides down the bench, next to me.

"Oh joy..." I mutter and Wendy, Erza, and Levy start laughing.

"HEY!" Natsu shouts.

"Well, well flamer, first day and already making a great impression," Grey snidely remarks from his table.

"Well, well, I certainly hope I left a great impression on your, my dear," Loki says from behind me and places his hand on the small of my back. I flinch and shake him off.

"Yeah, not quite," I say and stick my tongue out.

"Soon enough, soon enough," Loki says in determination and walks a bit away, sitting at the table with Elfman, Freed, and the others.

"He _liiiiiikes_ you," Happy says rolling his tongue on the "l's", who I didn't realize but is sitting on the table, now. Okay, winged cats sitting on the table... Not sure if I'll ever get used to that. The little blue cat sure is cute though, but he can TALK and FLY!? How does that work!?

"Oh I am aware, trust me," I say and sigh. "It is not welcome though. AND _THE FEELING IS NOT MUTUAL_!" I shout.

I feel awkward talking about this since Natsu is still sitting next to me, and he seems awfully quiet right now, for the feisty fiend he is.

_UGH, stop it Lucy!_ he probably doesn't like me. I mean, he doesn't even know me. I just met the guy! Plus, why do I like him anyways? He's a complete spazz, always spewing fire everywhere, and causing collateral damage everywhere he goes.

"I got lunch for you, Lu-chan!" Levy chirps and slides the tray to me. It has a delicious bento box on it.

"Thank you! You didn't have to though, I had money!"

"Oh don't worry, meals are always free here," Levy explains, "It's part of tuition. We get them delivered from the Cafeteria."

I dig in to my food, and it's delicious! The bed of the food is sticky white rice, overed with seaweed cut out into cute patterns, and topped on the rice are sausages shaped like little animals, eel sushi rolls covered in sweet and salty eel sauce, and sweet egg omelets shaped like hearts. Next to the bento box is a bowl of some kind of hot soup, and a melon bun. I could get used to eating like this! Yum.

I notice Natsu next to me eating about three meals worth of food and eating it like a pig. Grey is across from him doing the same.

"Wendy!" Romeo says exitedly as he enters the room. He puts his food tray down at the table, and sits next to Wendy.

"Hi, Romeo..." Wendy says shyly, and I see a pink blush rise on her cheeks.

We all continue eating in silence until...

"I hope we get some requests in today," Elfman says to everyone in a concerned tone. He has a booming voice that sounds like he spoke into a loud-speaker!

"I know, there haven't been hardly any all year," Mirajane says in agreement.

"What's going on, you think?" I ask.

"We aren't sure," Erza says. "But honestly...we think Phantom Lord is up to something."

"Phantom Lord, the other guild?"

Erza nods, and Mirajane speaks up again, "They seem to be doing a lot of requests lately, and we are afraid they are somehow stealing our quests."

"Which means no vacation for us!" Natsu shouts and frowns.

"Well, or at least another stupid skii trip if it takes that long..." Levy says.

"Juvia would love another skii trip!" Juvia says and appears next to Grey. That is when she notices me. "Juvia wonders what SHE is doing here?"

"_SHE_ is Lucy, a new member of Fairy Tail. " Erza says. "Be nice."

"I'll be nice, if..." Juvia starts and grasps Grey possessively. "if you don't mess with my and Grey's love! Grey-sama is mine!"

I give her a quizzical expression and burst out laughing. "Trust me, that isn't a problem..."

"Lucy doesn't want a cold-hearted bastard like you," Natsu spits at Grey and, oh boy, the two start a feud again.

"What did you say about cold-hearted, _flamer_!?" Grey yells and manifests ice in his hand and is about to slap Natsu with a ice-covered hand, but Natsu produces fire balls in his hand and the two are equally matched.

"Fairy Tail, never a boring moment..." I say and everyone laughs.

"Lucy! We can walk to class together!" Natsu shouts from behind me as I leave the cafeteria.

"I know my way..." I say stubbornly.

"No you don't," Natsu argues and nudges me.

"Yeah, _I know..._" I admit and we both laugh.

"Then I guess you're stuck with me!" He says and flashes that cute grin at me. That cute grin causes blush to form on my cheeks, but thankfully Natsu has already turned away and cannot see the blush.

We're heading back to the Magic Department. Our class is on the ground floor. Apparently it is a prerequisite for all Magic Majors, but it is a very difficult class.

The professor's name is Professor Porla. We enter the classroom and I see the Professor. He is a ridiculously tall, thin, man with slicked back jet-black hair that is pulled into a high-ponytail. He's a bit greasy looking, has a handlebar mustache, and is wearing a peculiar uniform.

When we enter the room Natsu grasps my wrist and pulls me to the back of the classroom. We sit in a middle seat.

"He's kind of creepy..." Natsu whispers. The seats are like an auditorium in a movie theater and we all share a long table on each row. The seats are a little too close for me, considering how stupidly in love I seem to be with Mr. Fire Breather. And dammit, I can smell him from where I am sitting. Why does he have to smell so good?

"Haven't you seen him before? You've been at MagU?" I ask Natsu.

"Nope," he says. "Porla's a new teach."

"Professor _Jose_ Porla, thank you," the professor says from all the way in the front of the class. How did he hear us? Does he have super-sonic hearing? I hope he didn't hear Natsu say he's creepy!

"I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," the professor proclaims. "I will teach you how to block unfriendly spells, how to defeat dark, magical beasts, and how to defend against the dark arts! The dark arts are a powerful, but a dangerous magic and should be treated with—"

"BLAHBLAHBLAH, c'mon I wanna learn something cool!" Natsu says too loudly and groans. I slap him on the back. "OW!"

"_You! T_he pink haired fellow, you'll be our first volunteer then," Professor Porla says through his slimy teeth, "since you are so _eager_."

Natsu shrugs and he practically flies to the ground next to Professor Porla.

"Now..." Professor Porla waves his hand and suddenly there are three of him.

"Sheesh, not sure I could handle one of you, teach," Natsu groans.

"DEFEND YOURSELF!" The three profesors shout and immediatle a wave of dark magic flow out and knock Natsu off his feet. Thankfully Happy is quick to react and lifts Natsu into the air, so he is flying, preventing him from forcibly smacking into the wall.

"Geez, sure this is safe?" Natsu asks and wipes his face. "Whatever, I can take you on!"

"Not just defend yourself, you must figure out which is the REAL Professor Jose Porla," the three professors anounce and begin to fling another wave of dark magic at Natsu, but Natsu is quick to react and he blows a wave of fire at the Professor Porla in the middle. The Professor Porla in the middle vanishes, and surely enough, it was a fake.

"Very good, but can you spot the other?" The two professors mock and bring a wave of dark magic out, but this time too fast for Natsu to react and defend against, and this time the force is so great he smacks into the wall behind him. I stand up, shocked and scared he got hurt, but sure enough he starts laughing, and he's fine.

Before Professor Porla can say anything else the door swings open and a tiny man walks in. He has a bald top of his head, white spiked hair on the sides, and and a spiky white mustache. He is clad in a dark maroon vest, black slacks, and a white robe or cape looking garment. "Not too rough on them, Jose," the old man says and suddenly the Professor Porla double vanishes and only one is standing there with a smirk.

"Back to your seat," Professor booms at Natsu and Natsu gets up with a groan, brushes himself off and returns next to me. Natsu gives me an exasperated grin.

"I thought I'd check up on you, good thing I did, what is this a lesson on?" The white-haired old man asks.

"Defense against the dark arts, Makarov," Professor Porla explains.

"Ah, yes, well, just not too rough Porla," Makarov says and smiles at the class. "Everyone doing okay?" We all nod. "Very well, I'll leave you to it, Jose. Just keep it introductary, this is first level class after all." Porla nods and bows, and with that Makarov leaves.

"Who was that?" I whisper to Natsu.

"The President of the Magic Department."

My eyes widen and I stifle a laugh, I didn't expect the President of Magic to be so...small?

The rest of the class is in a much different direction. Professor _Jose_ Porla tells us to get out our textbooks and we simply take notes and fill out a boring assignment on Vulcans, which just look like big creepy snow monkey things.

After class Natsu and I head back to Fairy Tail Headquarters.

When we walk in Natsu is immediately in another fight with Grey who has Juvia possessively draped on him. She shoots me a glare and sticks her tongue out. I shake my head in dismissal and join the coach with Levy, who is sitting watching a movie with a few of the Fairy Tail Crew.

After some time Levy turns to me and whispers, "I know it's kind of boring tonight, sorry. We don't have any requests up on the board to take right now...it looks like Romeo took the only one we have. We usually have at least more than enough quests for everyone! I'm so sorry..." She thinks for a minute then stops. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, we do quests in groups usually. There are exceptions, like Erza prefers to work alone, and well so do I. It's your pick honestly, I'm sorry I wish I was more of a team player..."

I didn't even realize but Natsu is right in front of us and grinning. When did he end that fight with Grey? "Lucy! Don't worry about Levy anyway, be on my team!"

"_Your_ team?" I stutter. I'm not sure I could handle this awkward crush on him, and on top of it, do I want him doing that fire magic around me? It's kind of scary, but he did look sexy being all badass and doing that magic today against Professor Porla. The fire leaves a good smell on him too, but hang on! _WHAT AM I SAYING_!? _AHH, LUCY, STOP IT_!

"Yeah, I only have Happy here on my team right now," he says patting the blue-winged cat.

"That's your cat?" I ask.

"Yep, had him since I was little," he explains and flashes that adorable smile at me. That adorable smile that makes me melt, but also makes me want to punch myself in the face, for it makes me blush, and I hate it! "You okay? You look funny," he says and laughs, he puts his head on my forehead. "You're not really hot..."

"Geez, Natsu, know how to treat a lady," Loki sneers from beside him and sweeps me up into his arms. He caresses my cheek and gazes at my face, "Now this fine lady, is _smoking_ hot, my friend. She is H-O-T. HAWT."

I scramble out of his arms and push him away. "NO! Bad Loki, go away!" I shout and laugh.

"Playing hard to go away, I see," he says and winks. "I _like_ the chase."

"Stop bothering her!" Natsu defends and stands in front of me. He looks so cute and protective, is it that maybe Natsu likes me too?

"Laters babe," Loki says with a nod and walks out of the room.

"Sorry about that," Natsu says and turns on his heel towards me. He scratches the back of his head, "I meant hot like the _temperature_, I didn't mean it like _that_...Like what Loki thought.." Is he nervous...?

"I know..." I say and laugh awkwardly. Geez, you could slice this tension with a knife. It's probably all in my head though, because next thing I know he's bickering with Erza, acting like an idiot again.

Ugh, honestly...What did I get myself into...?

I sit back on the coach and it dawns on me. "Has anyone looked into the disappearance of the quests?"

"Not really," Levy admits. "We all just assumed they would show up again it is the beginning of the year afterall."

"But even in the beginning of the year, there are usually more quests?"

"Oh yes, usually we have tons flowing in."

"Why don't I look into it?" I ask. I don't have any homework yet, and I feel like I want to do something to help everyone out, other than sitting on the couch.

"COUNT ME IN!" Natsu shouts and he slings his arm over my shoulders.

"Alright..." I groan and turn to him. "But first we need to gather the clues!" I turn to Levy, "What do you know about the Quest disappearances? Seen anything suspicious?"

"Honestly, I just know they haven't been coming in, that's all I know," Levy admits.

"Well, how does the guild get the quests?" I ask them both.

"That's something Mira knows," Levy says.

"Yup, I just do the quests, I don't know where they're from," Natsu says and laughs.

"Aye, sir!" Happy cheers.

I turn around and see Mirajane sitting at the end of the coach watching the movie with Bickslow, Elfman, and Evergreen. I didn't know she was friends with him, but surely enough she's sitting right next to Bickslow? I kneel down and whisper to her, "So where do the quests come from?"

"Ah, investigating the mystery of the disappearing quests?" She asks, and I nod in reply. "Well we have a light pen attached to the wall outside the guild that people write the quests on the wall with it. Freed did a rune spell so the quest they write with the light pen go into a magic rune box that is located inside of the guild. We then pull out the writing from the rune box and it is transferred to that board over there, which, well is empty right now...But usually covered in quests."

"Complicated procedure," I say and sigh.

"Well, we used to use paper, but we had a problem with the paper getting damp from being outside, rain and such. This method avoids any environmental issues like that, it seems foolproof."

"Clearly NOT!" Natsu chimes in and laughs. I slap him on the back. "OW!"

"So now it is resistant to environmental things like rain and snow, but is the rune box resistant to other magic-users...?" I suggest.

"But the box is in our guild," Mirajane explains. "It's impossible for anyone but Fairy Tail Members to get into our guild."

"Hmm, Natsu let's investigate the outside of the guild," I propose, and we turn away with Mirajane in the background shouting, "Good Luck!".

Once outside Natsu starts hitting the wall and looking at it confused. "I don't get it, how'd someone get into the guild?" He asks.

"Maybe..." I mumble and pick up the light pen that is hovering a bit from the guild doorway. The pen appears to be your average light pen. I write in the air a smiley face for test, and the text zooms off, appearing to sink into the wall. "C'mon let's see if it ends up in the box!"

We return in the guild, asking Mirajane to look, and surely enough my smiley face transferred into the box.

"But, is the light pen is not the problem, how are the quests being stolen?" Mirajane asks.

"So you do think they're being stolen?" I ask. She nods mournfully.

"But then that means..." She mumbles and lowers her voice. "It was someone from Fairy Tail stealing the quests..."

Natsu's eyes widen, "WHATTTTT!?" He shouts.

"SHHH!" I shout back. "Keep your big mouth closed!" He sticks his tongue out at me.

"Lucy, you are the new one, I trust you, honestly, I'm not sure about the others...Will you look futher into it for me?" Mirajane asks me.

I smile, happy she trusts me. "And, Natsu too?"

"Um, well, Natsu couldn't steal anything if he tried..." she admits and laughs.

"Aye, sir!" Happy chirps.

Natsu, Happy, and I are meandering around the back of the guild searching for clues.

"So it was someone from Fairy Tail?" Natsu asks. "I can't believe that...Everyone is so...Nice. I've known them forever, I can't believe they would do that."

I think about the guild members: Elfman, Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow, Loki, Levy, Romeo, Wendy, Juvia, Grey, and Cana. Surely Levy wouldn't, she seems so nice? I mean she hasn't stolen anything of mine, so I cross her off the list for now. I already didn't include Mirajane, she doesn't seem capable it it, Erza doesn't either. Wendy just joined the guild, so she couldn't have... Then I think about the only suspects: Bickslow, Evergreen, and Juvia. Those three don't seem the kindest of people, and even Mirajane said they're rough around the edges. Granted I don't know them that well, but still, they seem the most suspicious. For now I keep my suspicions from Natsu. After all, they told me Juvia was an ex-member of Phantom Lord, the rival guild.

The rival guild! That's it, they said the rival guild! It must be them, they said themselves that they aren't very nice! Maybe they are behind this! But how are they stealing the quests!? Maybe Juvia is in cahoots with them?! Is that mean to assume that though? Ugh...This is going to be harder than I though...

Natsu snaps his fingers in front of my face, and I swap them away. "Whaaaat?!" I shout.

"You were spacing out, watchu thinking about?"

"I'm thinking maybe Phantom Lord does have something to do with this," I say finally.

"Yeah, those guys are jerks. You know, they formed this year," he says.

"WHAT?! They must be behind it!" I shout. "Where are they?"

"They're in the forest, c'mon follow me," Natsu says and grabs my wrist. "I warn you though, these guys are tough."

We wander off into the large forest behind the guild. I'm not sure what to expect, but hopefully I can figure out who is behind the quest disappearances!


	4. Chapter 4 New and Old Bones To Pick

Chapter 4

We don't have to wander far into the forest to find the Guild Headquarters of Phantom Lord.

It looks like a giant gray castle, and it almost appears to be floating in the air? It's surrounded by a strange dark magic too.

"Well, here it goes," Natsu announces and attempts to open the door, but it doesn't budge. "WHAT!?" He shouts, and beats on the door. He starts to blows fire at it, and hits it repeatedly to no avail.

"Natsu...Maybe it's _LOCKED_!"

"Oh...I didn't think of that..."

I sigh and roll my eyes. Yep, he's an idiot. A cute idiot who smells good, but that's all he's got going for him. This crush is so stupid, it needs to go away. I guess it's only been two days though? Give it a week, give or take.

"Well, what idea do you have in mind then, Lucy?"

"Ring the doorbell...?" I press the doorbell that's shaped into a strange open figure eight with a dot in the center that is the doorbell. It must be their guild symbol.

Sure enough, the door slowly swings open, I stick my tongue out at Natsu, who stubbornly folds his arms over his chest.

"Who goes there?" A darkskinned man with tinted glasses asks, when the door is opened.

"We're representatives—" I begin to say but that fool cuts me off.

"WE'RE HERE TO SEE WHY YOU'RE STEALING OUR QUESTS, YOU PHANTOM LORD _BASTARD_!" Natsu shouts.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you think we'd need to tickle your silly little Fairy Tails to get quests?" The dark skinned man asks. "Pathetic."

"LISTEN YOU, LET US IN!"

"Fine, we have nothing to hide," the dark skinned man says and ushers us in. "I'm Boze, F.Y.I."

"Lucy," I say as I enter.

"And, I know you, flame boy, Natsu," a tall buff guy with equally tall spikey blonde hair says.

"LAXUS!?" Natsu shouts. "You're a member of Phatom Lord?!"

"No, I'm here for a tea party," Laxus jests. "_YES_, since that old man kicked me out of Fairy Tail, I'm here now."

"Old man?" I ask.

"_Makarov_, he's not just the president of the Magic Department at the school, he's also the Ex-Master of Fairy Tail, he still keeps it in check. Laxus here got into some trouble and got himself suspended from MagU, so he also got suspended from Fairy Tail."

"Which is some serious B.S. As if you deserve to be there more than I," Laxus spits at Natsu. "My own goddamn grandpa."

_Wow_, so Laxus is the President's grandson? Must be tough...

"Laxus, I'm not here to talk about your family issues," Natsu states gruffly.

"Then what do you want, you flamin' pipsqueak?" Laxus brusquely inquires.

"Ya know, you're really starting to piss me off!" Natsu yells and charges towards Laxus. He pushes up his sleeves, forms a fire ball in his fists and tries to take a flaming swing at Laxus, screaming "IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" But, Laxus promptly dodges Natsu's fist. Natsu curses out and jumps, attempting another hit, but it's another hit defended.

"Don't even try." Laxus warns Natsu, and suddenly Laxus' body is surrounded by an aura of what appears to be: lightning? Natsu steps too close to Laxus, and is reduced to a shocked mass on the ground, fried and struck by the lightning.

Natsu coughs hoarsely, and laughs. "That all you got!?"

"Psh, as if," Laxus sneers back and steps onto a staircase. "But. I don't have time for this."

"Well, you're not getting away so easy." Natsu yells. "We need to take to your guild master. FT has got a beef with Phantom Lord!"

"Oh,yeah?" We hear and suddenly we see a fellow with spiky black hair and metal studs all over his face, he's also more buff than Elfman and Laxus put together, geez! "Well, you're gonna have to take it up with me first!"

Natsu shouts, "IRON FIST OF FIRE DRAGON!" And, in the time of this attack, I notice Laxus has disappeared, and as soon as Natsu's fist connects with the black-haired guy's face, the guy's face appears to fade from flesh into a fusion of...Iron scales?!

"What are you, you metal _freak_!?" Natsu shouts.

"Don't piss him off!" I yell and cower a bit away as I see the metal guy's entire arm turn into some kind of metal column as the metal guy shouts, "IRON DRAGON CLUB!"

"You've pissed me off the second you stepped in here!" The metal guy yells and tries to strike Natsu with his metal arm, but Natsu is quick to react and dodges his attack.

"You didn't answer my question!" Natsu shouts. "WHAT _ARE_ YOU, YOU METAL FREAK!?"

"I'm not _metal_," he yells back and this time when he hits Natsu, he hits, and Natsu goes flying, but before he looses control, Happy lifts Natsu and Natsu flies back, a Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon readied, he hits the metal guy, but the metal guy once again, turns his flesh into metal scales. "I'M _IRON_! And I'm Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer!"

"Dragon Slayer!?" Natsu and I shout in confusion. But it appears for different reasons. I for one have never HEARD of a dragon slayer before going to MagU, I had no idea there were more! I already heard from Erza that apparently Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer, and was raised by a dragon, which explains the whole fire and collateral damage thing he is prone to doing...But _another_ dragon slayer at MagU?!

"Yep, yours truly," Gajeel sneers and swings another metal, sorry, no, IRON arm, at Natsu.

"You're a bastard, you know that!?" Natsu yells and he shouts, "DRAGON ROARRRR!" And a flurry of fire flares out and this time, Gajeel is completely enveloped in a column of flames. He is barely visible in the fire, but as soon as the fire fades, Gajeel is standing there, all metal scales, and not a scratch on him! Maybe a few embers and ash, but not a scratch! Amazing. "WHAT!?" Natsu cries out, dejected and furious.

"So, This is what Fairy Tail sends...? A little fireball to us?" Gajeel says and snickers.

Ugh, now I'm fed up with this fighting! I pull out my key Aquarius. If fire doesn't work, maybe water will!

"Ugh, what do you want?" Aquarius asks in an irritated tone once she appears.

"I need your help!"

"Yeah, I know, and you so rudely interrupted me! I was _just_ enjoying my vacation with my, _BOYFRIEND_," she sneers. "That's right, _boyfriend_."

"SHUT UP!" I yell and stomp my foot.

"Aww...poor _single_ Lucy..." Happy chimes.

"THIS ISN'T TIME FOR THIS!" I yell and Happy giggles. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Meanwhile, Natsu is in another fist fight with Gajeel, who is simply too tough to seem to affect.

"Maybe this will teach you to leave me alone, Lucy. Don't call on me for a while." Aquarius says and pours out her urn, and out shoots a cascade of waves, practically as much as a sea out! I cry out as it sends me nearly drowning. By this point Aquarius had disappeared.

The whole Phantom Lord guild is also around swimming and furious. Natsu and Gajeel are also swimming, and pathetically doggy paddling around. I may not have hurt Gajeel, but at least he's distracted. Guess dragons are tough, but not much for swimming? Unfortunately I am not much a swimmer either...

Natsu dashes toward me as the tide is too high and I am sinking down into the depths of the water. He holds me up under my arms and holds me. I'm dazed for a moment staring into his eyes, he saved me! I realize we were both staring at each other and I shake my head to get myself out of it. "Let go of me!" I shout.

"You want to drown?" Natsu shouts and laughs. I shake my head and so he holds on tighter, "Then too bad."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" A loud booming voice screams, and the front door flies open, draining the water out. We're all reduced to laying on the ground in a a shallow puddle, like fish out of water, dazed and confused. Everyone in the room turns and sees none other than Professor Jose Porla standing in the doorway.

"Professor?" I ask.

"Here, it is _Guild Master_ Jose Porla, thank you," he snaps. "Now what is this nonsense?"

"Fairy Tail has declared war on us!" someone in the guild yells.

"THAT ISN'T TRUE!" Natsu yells.

"We're here to—" I try to say but Professor cuts me off.

"What is the cause of this?!" Jose yells and he rolls up his sleeves.

"We were trying to explain...It isn't war! We're here to investigate the missing quests," I reply.

"Missing quests?" He asks.

"Yes our guild is missing quests," Natsu explains. "Someone is stealing them!"

"We don't know anything about that," Jose retorts and points to the door. "Now, we don't have time for this, leave now or I'll fail you in Defense Against Dark Arts class!"

"Of course you don't know anything about the missing quests..." I mutter.

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING! I HAVEN'T EVEN KICKED GAJEEL'S ASS!" Natsu shouts and charges towards Gajeel. But before he can even attack him, Jose stands between the two of them extending his arms straight, preventing either dragon slayer from attacking. "DAMMIT! I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!"

We're shoved out of the door by Jose, and I won't let Natsu take no for an answer.

"I don't want to fail Defense Against the Dark Arts because of you!" I shout once we're out the door.

"You're the one who started this whole investigation!"

"Well, look we haven't even found anything about the clues, or anything, so let's just drop it. This is going too far."

"How is it going too far?! Those are the most suspicious guys if I ever saw any!" Natsu retorts.

"I don't even know, I mean I _just_ joined Fairy Tail..." I mumble. "I shouldn't get mixed up in Guild politics when I don't even know everyone. I didn't even know about Laxus...How can I solve a mystery if I don't have all the clues...?" I look down, ashamed.

Natsu slings his arm around me and grins, patting my head. "What are you talking about, Lucy? You're a member of Fairy Tail, and on my team! You can do anything so long as you have us at your back! And me! I've got your back even if you don't think anyone else does!"

I look up at him shyly and I try to fight a blush I feel coming on.

"What's wrong? You look funny?" Natsu says, he's so dense.

"I'm just...It's _nothing_! It's your stupid fire and your dragon-ness! You're making me _hot_! Get off me!" I shout and stick my tongue out at him, pushing his arm off of me, which causes nothing more than Natsu to laugh like it's all a funny joke. At least he didn't even notice the whole blushing or crushing, so it's all good.

"So...What do you think is going on?" I ask.

"I don't know, there's too much going on..." Natsu replies. "You know, Laxus was a member of Fairy Tail, and he seemed pretty bitter? He's looking like our top suspect right now."

I can't help it, and I start laughing.

"_Whaaaat_!?"

"Sorry, it's just, you sound so serious, like a detective or something," I say and keep laughing.

"HEY! You're the one telling me to stop acting stupid! What do you want, you silly key mage!?"

I shake my head, he's back to the Natsu I know. Ugh, I don't know what I want. He's right, he's just Natsu. Silly, fiery, destructive, loud-mouthed, Natsu.

"No you're right, we should be serious," I say and we head back towards Fairy Tail. But before we get far we hear someone behind us rustling in the grass.

Natsu, surprisingly alert, sharpy turns around and gets in a defensive stance. "WHO'S THERE!?"

"Shhhh! I don't want any of Phantom Lord to hear you! Quiet down, you flamin' pipsqueak!"

I turn around to see who is there.

TEEHEE. Cliff-hanger ;DD WHO IS THERE!? AAHHHH, the antici-pation.

And, who is behind these stolen quests!? So many suspicious people!?

No worries, Chapter 5 will be _tommorow_! I'll be posting updates daily now since it's summer, YAYY!

Any suggestions? I noticed I've gotten some follows, so I want to make sure I write what you all like! :) So let me know what you'd like to see more of anything, or if I have any mistakes, etc.


	5. Chapter 5 Lightning, Lovers, and Letters

Chapter 5

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, YOU BASTARD!?" Natsu shouts at the figure behind us.

"What did I say about quiet, you idiot!?" he yells back, and I see none other than Laxus standing there. He rushes over pushing Natsu and I into the bushes.

"What do you want, you bastard?" Natsu whispers this time.

Laxus shakes his head in irriation. "Forget it, I don't know why I came out here anyways. This is stupid." With that he leaves the bushes, heading back towards his guild.

"Are you kidding me!?" Natsu yells. "YOU TRAITOR! First you tear apart our guild, you go to the rival guild, and now you come out here and just leave?! I actually thought for a second you actually are loyal to Fairy Tail."

"Guess you thought wrong." Is all Laxus says, and disappears into the castle that is Phantom Guild.

"I'M ALL..." Natsu screams and spews a flare of fire from his mouth. "FIRED UP!" The fire torches nearby trees, instantly reducing them to ash and embers.

"_Gosh_, try to cool down..." Someone says from behind us.

"Oh, very funny...I see what you did there..." I say and shake my head as Grey walks towards us.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, YOU ICY STRIPPER!?" Natsu yells.

"Natsu, can you please stop screaming?" I ask and scratch the back of my head. "I mean, c'mon...we've pissed off enough people in one day. I don't want Phantom Lord coming back and declaring war on _us_."

"FINE!" Natsu yells.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YELLING!?" I shout.

"Now _you're_ yelling..." Natsu jokes and pokes me.

I'm practically blowing steam out of my ears, I'm so pissed off. How did he ever seem cute...?

"So, how long have you been here?" I ask Grey, finally.

"Long enough," he says.

"WHAAAAT!?" Natsu and I shout at the same time.

"Geez, you guys, _seriously_, quiet down," Grey says and rubs his forehead. "Anyways...So, Laxus is part of Phantom Lord now?"

I don't even know what to say, what is he stalking us...? What a weirdo. He could have asked to join our team?

Natsu nods furiously, and folds his arms across his chest.

We all start walking, heading out of the forest at least, and are outside the Fairy Tail guild entrance.

So, I guess we can trust Grey? He isn't on my list of suspects.

"So, what do you think is going on?" I ask him.

"Honestly, Laxus is looking pretty suspicious," Grey speculates. "I mean, he is an ex-member of Fairy Tail, so he would still have access to the guild. He was suspended from FT, not disbanded, so he still has our guild insignia, so he could still get into the Guild."

"So...You overheard us earlier too, I'm guessing?" I ask.

"Yep..." Grey admits.

"HOW LONG EXACTLY HAVE YOU BEEN FOLLOWING US!?" Natsu yells.

Grey looks away.

"Anyways, whatever, it doesn't matter," I say. "But, next time just ask if you wanted to help us, and join our team."

"AS IF I WOULD LET THIS ICE-COLD JERK JOIN OUR TEAM!" Natsu shouts and he and Grey and head-to-head, ice ready in one mans fists, fire balls in the other. Wow, that sounded kind of dirty.. Anyways.

"I think I've had enough for today," I say honestly, and notice the sun going down. "It's getting late anyways. Let's all meet up again here tomorrow, after class for more investigating?" I take a grunt from Natsu and a scoff from Grey as a sufficient reply, and I leave, heading towards my dorm.

Once in my dorm I see Levy isn't back yet, so I sit at my desk, and pull out a piece of paper to write my letter for tonight.

_Dear Mom,_

_ Classes are great! I am learning so much about magic. I am learning so much from all my Mages here too, they have so many interesting powers! I even met someone who can use lightning, and someone who is an Iron Dragon Slayer! _

_ There is a spy in Fairy Tail who is stealing our quests! I want to help all my new friends out, but I can't figure out who is doing it all, yet. I think maybe that lightning guy is very suspicions right now. But I'm not sure. _

_ My new friends at Fairy Tail are so nice though, mom. Their names are: Natsu, Grey, Erza, Mirajane, Eflman, and many others. Oh! Of course, and Levy who is my room-mate._

_I miss you, _

_ Lucy_

The next day I woke up to someone breathing hot, fiery breath above me? I smell cinnamon, nutmeg, and cardamon spices, and a hint of what smells kind of like Red Hots candies.

"...N...Natsu?" I grumble, my half-asleep eyes fluttering open. The slightly tanned, rosy haired boy, standing over me. "What are you doing here?"

"I spent the night with you, don't you remember?" He says as a matter of factly, and then I realize he's lying next to me: _naked_! I look down, and realize I am naked too! "You were _great_, Lucy"

"_WHAT_!?" I scream, and I wake up, for real this time, screaming.

"Lu-chan!" Levy yells, concerned and walks over. "Are you okay?"

"I...uh..." I mumble and look next to me, no nakey Natsu, I look down, yep, and I'm fully clad pajamas.

"Bad dream?" Levy asks and sits on the bed next to me.

"Yeah, let's just leave it at that..."

"_Ohh_...I _seeee_...or maybe it was..." Levy whispers and wiggles her fingers. "A _dirtyyyy_ dream...?"

"SHH!" I shout and roll over in my pillow. "As if!"

"_Luuuuu-chan had a diiirty dreeeeeam! Lu-chan had a diiirty dreeeeeam! Lu-chan had a diiiirty dreeeeeam, wooooonder who it waaaaaasssss...WITH!_" Levy sings. "So is it a boy from your old town? Or, or, is it a boy from _FAIRY TAIL_!?"

I'm still buried in my pillow and I groan, "Levy, I don't want to talk about it."

"Who is it!? Grey!? Be careful, all the girls like him, but don't try, Juvia has got him wrapped around his finger!"

"Nopppe. Nope, not even going there," I mumble. "I'm not going to tell you who I like."

"OHHH, wow, so the plot thickens. Not just a dirty dream, it's with Lucy's L-O-V-E!"

"AHHH! No, I. Ugh...Levy stop!" I yell and roll out of the pillow starting at her in agitation.

"What about...Loki!? Maybe you do like him back after all?" she says. "I warn you, he's a playboy okay? You'll only get your heartbroken, Lu-chan."

"As if," I reply brusquely and laugh.

"Umm...Hmm, Freed? I guess if you're into long hair?" Levy inquires.

"No."

"Bickslow? If you like...Uhh...That, sort of thing?" She asks and cocks her eyebrow up and we both laugh. "Ummm...Well, Elfman is gonna be a married man soon, so not him, Lu-chan! That's scandalous."

"NO I DO NOT LIKE ELFMAN! Don't be dumb!"

She giggles and says, "I kid, I kid. I know...Um...Well, I mean, I don't know whose left. That's like all the guys. Except, if it's..." She turns her head to the side. "Surely _not_...Natsu?"

My heart skips a beat and my breathing hitches, I flop back into the pillow and try to hold my breath so she can't tell I'm breathing so rapidly.

"WHAAAT!?" She shouts and hops up and down on the bed. I feel like I'm in an ocean of tumultuous waves. "LUCY LIKES NATSU!" SHE YELLS.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream and wrestles her down. "DON'T YELL THAT! I DON'T WANY ANYONE TO KNOW!"

Levy erupts into a fit of laughter and hugs me. "Don't worry, Lu-chan, I won't tell a soul."

"Somehow I have trouble believing you," I say and sigh.

"I promise I won't tell, we're roomies anyways, it would go against roomie code. You know what they say, 'What's said in the dorm, stays in the dorm!'"

"Who says that...?"

"I just said it!" She says and we both laugh. "So, Natsu, huh? If I may ask, what do you...like about him?"

"Ughhh...I can't believe I am even talking about this..." I mumble and sit up. "I don't even know. Something about how he looks, smells..." To which Levy gives me a confounded look, I laugh nervously and continue, "and...I don't know even the way he acts. It's stupid, I know..."

"It's not stupid, Lu-chan," Levy says and smiles. "It's _looooooove_! So when you gonna ask him out?"

"Ask him _out_!? NO! I, I mean I _just_ met him pretty much! I can't ask him out! I have to wait a while, and I don't know if I _want_ to like him anyways. He's so stupid sometimes."

"A_men_ to that," she says and laughs. "But, if you like him, you like him. I don't know, give it a couple weeks I guess, before asking him out?"

"You said people don't even usually get together until Vacation anyways," I say.

"If we _have_ a vacation this year..."

"We will! I'm almost to the bottom of this case!"

"'Case'?"

"Yeah, well, I don't know if I was supposed to tell you, but, I'm solving the mystery of whose stealing the quests," I explain. "Apparently that is why they are missing, they're being stolen. But, I've said enough about that, and about my...erm...dream, so if you don't mind, I need to be going to class!"

"_Fiiiinneeee_," Levy says and gets up.

We both get ready, and then open the door to leave. But in front of our room is an envelope.

"What is this?" Levy asks and picks it up. "It has your name on it, Lu-chan. Maybe it's a love letter from N—"

I shush her and cover her mouth, prying the envelope from her hand. I open it, Levy looking over my shoulder, expecting a love letter, I open it to see magazine letters cut out and pasted onto a dirty piece of white paper, into some sort of threat note!

"If YOU wANT to sTAY at MAGu,

sTOP stiCKING UR Nose WhERE it DoesNT beLONg ! oR eLSe"

And that's all it says. Nothing more. My heart skips a beat, but not for the reason it did earlier this morning. This time, it is because of, fear.

"Lu-chan..." Levy says quietly. "This is serious."

I don't even know what to say. I stuff the threat note into my bookbag, and close the dorm room behind me. Walking down the hallway.

"Lu-chan, where are you going?"

I don't reply to her, and I stop walking and pull out my cell phone, and write out a text.

_TO: Natsu D._

_ TEXT: Natsu, I need to talk to you ASAP. Where are you?_

I hit send.

"Natsu has been investigating with me, too," I whisper. "I need to go meet with him."

"Maybe you should stop investigating," Levy says.

"No, I can't," I say. "I need to help the guild. I just joined, and, well Mirajane is counting on me."

"But it won't matter who is counting on you, if you have to leave MagU, and we don't know what they meant by the 'or else'!"

"Levy, I'm sorry, but I have to get going," and I hurry off, get in an elevator by myself.

I feel my phone vibrating, and I look down to see Natsu calling me. My heart is beating fast now as I recall my dream but I have to pull myself together, there are more serious things than little crushes and dreams right now! "Natsu?"

"Lucy, are you okay?" he asks, sounding concerned?

"Where are you, I need to see you," I say.

"I'm heading towards your dorm," he says. "I need to see you too."

And with that the call ends. I stomp my foot, who does he think he is hanging up on my like that!? But this isn't time to get mad.

I reach the ground floor in no time, and head to the lobby. I see Natsu sitting on a couch in the corner, looking tense. "Well?" I ask, looking around making sure no one is around. Thankfully no one is, since they are all in class. Great, in all this confusion, I realize I'm inadvertently skipping class, ON THE SECOND DAY OF SCHOOL! What a great start at MagU, if I don't get the 'or else' getting me out of MagU, I might be kicked out for bad grades!

"You first," he says. I don't reply, I just pull out the threat note, and deposit it into his lap. I sit down on the bench next to him. He picks it up, and he frowns as his eyes flicker over the note. "Find it, outside your door?" he asks.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because I got one too," he says and places a note similar into my hands. It has the same message, but different letters from different magazines it appears.

"What should we do?"

"I can't stop looking," he says. "I need to help Fairy Tail. They're like my family, and it looks like we're nearly getting to the bottom of this. I can't stop now. But, you just got here, and I don't want you getting kicked out over some guild you just joined, you know?"

"_No_!" I say indignantly, and stand up. "I...I know I just joined but...Fairy Tail will be my family too! I...I don't have any family, Natsu...my parents are both...dead...I...my friends are all I've got...! I need to help them, at all costs, even if it means not staying at MagU!"

All the stresses catch up to me, and my eyes erupt into pools of tears, flowing down my cheeks. Natsu bites his lips and he gets up and he hugs me. I don't even care that this big, warm idiot it hugging me. And I don't care that I can feel his bare chest poking out from his low collar, and my tears are soaking his shirt. I just keep crying. I don't even know for how long.

"Well, isn't that _adorable_," someone grumbles behind us and coughs. "I guess even fiery wankers can find love."

"It's not what it looks like!" I shout immediately and I jump out of Natsu's grasp, wiping my tears on the back of my hand. I see Grey standing there, shirtless as always.

"I...We...Errrr..." Natsu stutters.

"Whatever, I don't care, save it." Grey says. "We gotta figure something out about this note business."

"Wait, how do you know about all this?" I ask. "YOU STALKING US AGAIN!?"

"Lucy, Grey and I are room-mates..." Natsu says and he laughs. "So, he saw the note. In fact, the envelope was addressed to Grey and I..."

"Oh..." I mumble, and hold my arms over my chest. "How do you guys stand living together, you can't even—"

"Look, I didn't make the room arrangements, it was the school, they randomly do it," Grey says quickly. "But that isn't what matters, we need to get this figured out, ASAP."

Natsu and I nod, and for a second our eyes meet in an awful awkward tension.

We all head out the dorm, walking across campus, heading back towards Phantom Lord. Grey is standing ahead of us, and great, Juvia appears, who flips me off, shouting her whole, 'Grey-sama is mine! Back off!', and they walk ahead of Natsu and I, who are walking abreast.

"Look, don't get any ideas just cos...um...What happened...back there," I mumble. "I was stressed out and, I wasn't thinking..."

"_Suuuuuure_," Natsu kids and sticks his tongue out, and he runs off before I can say anything otherwise. Great...

Natsu is now in front of Grey and Juvia, and I'm trailing behind, god they're fast! Not sure how I feel about Juvia being with us, I mean she is on my suspect list, but surely she wouldn't send a threat note to her own 'Grey-sama'? So, in that regard, she's on the bottom of my suspect list. She isn't likely the suspect. Laxus is still on the top, and the others at Phantom Lord.

We all approach the front of the castle that is Phantom Lord, and then everything goes black.

I struggle to see scrambling and there is a force around my throat, choking me, but not completely asphyxiating me. It isn't cloth, it feels like some kind of strange dark magic is enveloping me. I feel myself grow limp. I want to scream but it's like no one can hear me while I'm in this weird black stuff. I feel myself floating away.


	6. Chapter 6 Lucynapping

Chapter 6 Part 1 of 2

My eyes flutter open, and find myself in a place that looks like that I had expected Fairy Tail to look like. It is damp, dirty, dimly lit, and I am in the middle of this cramped room sitting tied to a wooden chair, bound by some sort of magic rope. I struggle, raping my arms around trying to free myself from the binding to no avail. I deftly finger my belt to find that my celestial keys are gone, damn!

"Salut, _Mademoiselle~!" _A chirpy voice greets to me from behind. I can't turn my head to see whom, but soon this agile and lean figure appears in front of my suddenly. He is a strange looking gangly fellow, with spiky green hair and a monocle covering his right eye. He is also glad in a specular looking brown suit. When he moves he almost slithers and wiggles. Okay, Phantom Lord is just full of freaks!

"Where am I?!" I demand and look into his wide beetle eye and his monocle, sternly. But I feel a strange magic exuding from him, and assessing that I don't have my keys, I decide to soften my gaze. As flamboyant as he is, this guy could be dangerous.

"Why, you are in Phantom Lord's palace, _Mademoiselle_~!" He chirps back.

"Why am I bound?"

"So you don't get away, _Mademoiselle_~!"

"But, I thought Phantom Lord wanted me away," I retort.

"Ah, it seems plans have changes," he replies and flashes me a nearly sadistic and pleased grin.

I exhale deeply and relax into the back of the chair, it seems I might be here for a while.

Suddenly I see Professor, er Master Jose Porla appear in the doorway. Not surprising he'd be behind this.

"Salut, Monsior~!" The wiggle fellow greets. But Porla isn't much for greeting, and pushes him to the side, standing in front of me.

"Lucy Heartfilia," Porla says icily to me.

"Professor."

"_Master Jose Porla_," he curtly replies, and then says, "Now, you are given two options, Miss Heartfilia. You can make this easy, or difficult for yourself. Come quietly without a fight and we will release you without a fuss. But fight and we'll have no choice but to use force."

"What? Fight from what?"

"From going back to your hometown, and leaving Magnolia University," he explains.

"What? Why?"

"We cannot have you meddling in with our guild affairs, Lucy," he explains. "And, it just so happens I was presented with an old business partner this morning that is very interested with you."

I shutter to even imagine what he is talking about. "So what about Fairy Tail?"

"There will be no Fairy Tail," he says with a malicious grin, like a shark. I look up at him in shock, but the Monsieur from before wiggles in and he continues the explanation.

"Oui, oui, oui~! We will be le only guild at le university~! And meddling blondies will be out of le picture~!" He says and wiggles back behind Porla.

"So, that is what the missing quests is about?"

"Not that we need to tell you, but yes," Porla says sharply. "We need Fairy Tail to go down quietly and discreetly. We will make sure you'll be back home, unable to enlighten anyone of the wiser. But if you do not agree to comply so easily, we will have to terminate you."

"WHAT?! Over guilds!? These are just clubs at a University!?" I yell and my eyes are wild with fear.

"It's much more than guild business, Miss Heartfilia, so much more..." He gazes at me darkly. "Now we will give you only an hour to decide, no more, no less, I haven't time for an more of your meddling."

With that Porla exists the room, leaving me with the creepy wiggly fellow.

"Um, Monsieur, I have to go to the bathroom," I mumble. I'm riddled with fear, but I can't let it show. I have to try to get out of here. I got to see Natsu and the others and get this figured out. I can't believe even Mirajane thought there was a spy within Fairy Tail, the spy was Phantom Lord! And, Porla said I would be 'exterminated' if I don't comply!? I can't go back home, but I can't stay here in this cell, what if he lied and he'll exterminate me anyways!?

Suddenly I feel a lurch and a strange rumbling like an earthquake beneath my feet, but I ignore it.

"Oui, oui, oui?" the wiggly fellow asks. "Monseur Sol at your service." He slithers away and appears again with a bucket and places it before me. He snaps his fingers and the ropes around me are gone.

I fumble with trying to squat, and he turns away, walking a distance to give me at least some privacy. I won't need it though, I charge at him and kick him with all my might, kicking him right where it hurts. At least hoping he HAS those...

And sure enough he curses out in French and he lunges over, in pain. Good.

I run as fast as I can and open the door, running out without thinking, and "EEEEEEEPPPPP!" I scream, and I'm falling, flying! The Phantom Lord Castle is about 5 stories up, flying in the air! And, I AM FALLING FIVE STORIES IN THE AIR! Great, so I'm going to be exterminated anyways...

Thinking I am going to hit the ground soon I close my eyes, but instead of a forceful fall, I feel myself fall into something warm. I flutter my eyes open and look up into those beautiful chestnut brown eyes, never had I been happier to see that stupid adorable face. "NATSU!" I scream, but then I realize, "WAIT!? HOW AM I NOT DEAD!?"

Natsu grins and points at Happy who is holding Natsu up, and I am in Natsu's arms bridal style.

"Ayeee...Lucy, you're heeeaaavvyy..." Happy groans.

"SHUT UP! I AM NOT!" I yell. Natsu and Happy roar into laughter. "Um, can we go down, this is kind of scary..."

"Sure thing," Natsu says and Happy steers us toward Fairy Tail. The guild was flying the opposite direction, heading towards my hometown it appeared, but it turns around slowly and it heading toward Fairy Tail too! "We don't have much time!" I've never seen Natsu sound so serious and concerned. I fill him in on the information that happened while I was kidnapped, during the brief flight to Fairy Tail. I feel his fingers tense around his grasp around me as I explain, like he's pissed off about it.

We finally reach Fairy Tail. Happy gingerly lands Natsu with his feet on the ground, and Natsu, still carrying me in his arms takes us into the guild.

"Natsu, you can put me down..." I mumble.

"I'm afraid if I let you out of my arms you'll get hurt again..." he whispers, and my heart feels like it's going to leap out of my chest and explode.

This moment is just too awkward to handle, and I can't let everyone in the guild see us in this compromising position, so I scramble and whack him on the head. "Let me down!"

"_Alright_, alright," he groans and lets me down. "You _are_ heavy anyways," he says spitefully, and sticks his tongue out.

"Aye, sir!" Happy chimes in and the two erupt into a fit of laughter.

I shake my head and narrow my eyes at him. How does he _ever_ seem attractive...?

We rush to the main room where we expect to see everyone, but we don't find anyone! "What is going on...? Where is everyone?"

"I don't know, but we have to find everyone," Natsu says quickly, and we run out of the guild and dash across the campus, we don't have to go far, we see everyone in the guild, looking up at a rather disturbing sight. Levy, Freed, and Bickslow look like they strung onto three trees in front of the Magic Department. Not only are the rest of Fairy Tail gawking at the sight, but so are several other students, appears magic and non-magic users alike. The three on the trees look bloody, beat up, and unconscious, but very much alive.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Natsu screams.

Mirajane, who is standing in the back turns and sighs. "We don't know, they were just found like this.

"It was Phantom Lord!" Natsu explains. "They kidnapped Lucy too!"

Grey and Juvia are standing next to Mirajane, listening. I can't believe I suspected her, she _is_ a bitch but she isn't evil... Grey is holding Juvia protectively as if he doesn't want her swiped up like I was. As we are talking I see Elfman and Evergreen helping Levy, Bickslow, and Freed down, and then taking them to the infirmary. I want to go help Levy, but I have to stay and get to the bottom of this. I'm too involved now.

"What is the cause of this?" a voice says, and I see Makarov walk up to us.

"They've been stealing our quests," Natsu explains. "They are trying to destroy Fairy Tail!"

"I know this would happen one day..." he mutters and his eyes glaze over darkly. "I didn't think Jose would go this far...and so soon...I knew not to hire him on, I thought he'd changed..."

"What happened?" Mirajane asks.

"There is no time for explanations right now, Mira," Makarov says and shakes his head. "I've got to stop this before—"

His words are cut off, by Phantom Lord's castle ship appears grumbling over, hovering.

"Makarov," I hear Jose articulate over the speakers. "What a nice surprise. I'll exterminate all you fairies while I've got the chance."

"JOSE! Do you intend to destroy the Magic Department while you go at it!?" Makarov screams.

"Indeed I do," he says and laughs manically.

"What is the meaning of this madness, or have you lost your mind?!"

"I can't let anyone learn to be more powerful than me," Porla explains over the loud speaker. "And a magic department like this is going to mold too many. Makarov, I swore when you took as being Master and not I, that I would seek revenge and destroy Fairy Tail, and the day has come. Phantom Lord will be the only guild of the most supreme Mages of all. We will reign over Magnolia."

"This IS madness!" Makarov screams. But his screams are muffled as Jose sends waves of monsters out from his castle! They're slithering, writhing, and creepy.

"Here," Natsu says and he hands me my celestial keys and cell phone.

"what?"

"You dropped them when you were kidnapped," he says and smiles. But he then pushes up his sleeves, and charges into the wave with Grey and Erza next to him, Natsu lashing out his Dragon Roar, and Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon, Grey dishing out his ice make magic, and Erza reequipping into her strongest armors and swords. They rip through these minions like they are mere fodder for their magic and weapons.

But it's no time to be cocky because out come Gajeel, Laxus, the wiggly monsieur, and a few others from Phantom Lord that I do not recognize.

"FINALLY, I GET TO REALLY KICK YOUR ASS, YOU IRON FREAK!" Natsu screeches and lunges towards Gajeel, and they entangle into a iron and fire brawl. Erza takes on a guy with half black and white hair, who appears to be a fire user. and Grey is going to take on Laxus but Laxus disappears and appears next to Makarov. Grey instead takes on a big guy with air and airspace magic. I'm going to take on my wiggly kidnapper, who appears to use sand and earth magic, but Cana, the alcoholic, takes him on, using her card magic.

I feel completely useless to everyone. I feel like I don't really belong here. I know none of this was my fault, but somehow it feels like it is... Mirajane pats my back, standing next to me sympathetic and comforting. I guess it's good I'm not the only one standing and spectating. I wonder if she uses magic, surely she does if she is in Fairy Tail...?

"What's going to happen to Fairy Tail?" I ask Mirajane.

She's always so upbeat, cheerful, and optimistic, but she turns to me with a grimace. "I'm not sure..."

EEPERS, JEEPERS! Okay, I know that is an awful place to end it! But I try to update daily, and today I had to cut it short . to make up for such a nail-biting cliff-hanger, I shall have Chapter 6.5 up tonight! YAYYY So no worrie!


	7. Chapter 7 Save NOT the Last Dance

Chapter 7

It doesn't take long for Erza to get through the black and white haired guy, however Grey and Natsu are having a more difficult time defeating their enemies.

I don't know who to help first! But, I call out Sagittarius.

"Moshi moshi! How may I serve thee?!" Sagittarius asks.

"I need you to shoot an arrow and try to hit the guy Grey is fighting and the guy Natsu is fighting."

"Hai, moshi moshi! That will take two arrows, but it will be done!" And with that Sagitarius pulls back his bow and shoots two arrows, one hits the big guy Grey is fighting and the other is about to hit Gajeel but it just bounces off of him. Right, he's iron-scaled, figures an arrow wouldn't penetrete...

I hope the arrow I shot damaged the guy Grey is fighting at least, but the guy merely picks it out and tosses it to the side, like it was just a thorn in his side.

"Whaaaat?!" I say it awe, I really am useless against these guys, they're really powerful.

"Sorry, moshi moshi!" Sagittarius apologizes and then disappears.

"Salut, Mademoiselle~!" Sol greets and wiggles over, ready to attack me, but suddenly Elfman appears and blocks the attack with his massive muscles.

"I've got this, MAN! This fight is MAN!" Elfman shouts and he and Sol start fighting.

I return to Mirajane's side and sigh, dejected. "I feel so useless, like I don't belong in this guild."

"These are the Element 4," Mirajane explains. "They're S-Class Mages. You see, in a guild, our S-Class Mages are Erza, Elfman, myself, and I guess Natsu and Grey. That's why the fight is so difficult. Honestly, it's only a fight S-Class Mages V. S-Class Mages. Not an easy fight. I swear Fairy Tail isn't usually like this! It's usually so fun!"

"Laxus, my boy," I hear Makarov say from behind up, and Laxus leans his arm on Makarov.

"Gramps," he replies.

"GRANDPA-SAMA!" I shout and rush over, thinking this old man doesn't have the magic power he used to. "He's not to be trusted! He's from Phantom Lord!"

"I know," the old man replies and grins. "Because I sent him there."

"Whaaaaat?!"

"That's right, Laxus was sent over to Phantom Guild as a spy," Makarov says with a coy smile. "He was never really suspended from Fairy Tail."

"What? So, what about the missing quests?" I ask.

"It's just been a slow year," he simply says, and Mirajane and I fall on the ground in depression. "But, Phantom Guild has conspired to destroy our guild, and I did not trust when Jose wanted to form his own Guild, and become a professor here, so I got my Grandson here to infiltrate to see what was going on."

I see, so maybe that is what Laxus wanted to tell us that one time after we left the guild? "So...Why didn't he figure this out sooner...?"

"As I said, I didn't know Jose would attack so soon, Laxus didn't even know that it would happen today," he says and grimaces. "But, no fears, we will prevail."

Laxus nods in agreement and he pushes up his sleeves and rushes into the battle, next to Natsu.

Natsu who is unaware of Laxus actually being a good guy and part of Fairy Tail shouts, "WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU SPARKY BASTARD!? I'LL TEAR YOU DOWN TOO WHILE I'M AT IT!"

Laxus just shakes his head, and unleashes a lightning strike to Gajeel, one single attack, and Gajeel, being made of iron and conductive of lightning is rather fried and shocked, and falls to the ground like rubble. Laxus shakes his hands off and grins at Natsu. "You're welcome."

"I don't know what you're up to! But I didn't need your help!" Natsu yells, and Laxus just shakes his head again and walks away, running to the Phantom Lord castle.

"Laxus, no! He's too powerful!" Makarov shouts, but it's too late and Laxus disappears inside the floating castle. Suddenly the old man turns into a GIANT old man and he follows Laxus into the castle, I'm assuming to both take on Jose?

"LUCY!" Natsu shouts and suddenly he rushes over and pushes me down. We narrowly avoided a giant canon shot that was directed to me. We fall on the ground and he's on top of me.

"Err-m...um..." I mumble nervously and look up at him, I feel blush form on my cheeks.

"Hey, get a room you two!" Erza shouts and slaps Natsu on the back.

"Erza! I-It's not what it looks like!" I shout, and push Natsu off of me. Natsu flies a foot away, and I get up, shaking the dirt off my clothes.

We hear Grey cry in pain off in the distance, and Grey is on the ground, reeling in pain.

"Mess with my guild, mess with me!" Erza shouts and rushes towards the big guy that had attacked Grey.

But the big guy simply holds his hand out palm forward, screaming, "Activate the Airspace Death, Zero ! This Airspace will consume all life within it" and sends a wave of dark air towards her. Erza goes flying, and falls to the ground where Grey is. She reequips into a different more aerodynamic armor, but the same thing happens, and soon she is out of magic power and exhausted.

"Looks like it's up to me," Natsu mumbles from next to me, and charges towards the big guy.

The big guy grins and says, "In the face of my Airspace Magic, there is nothing you can do. I am Aria, of Element 4, now dragon-slayer."

"I don't care if your name is _Sue_!" Natsu yells and charges toward him with a great big fireball in this fist. "I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR—" But before Natsu can finish his threat, Aria sends a wave of dark magic towards Natsu and sends Natsu flying back. When Natsu tries to get up, I realize he is low on Magic Power, from his fight he already had with Gajeel. My heart wrenches and I wish I could help him, but Sagittarius' attack did nothing...

"Natsu needs fire to refuel," Mirajane says. "He's a dragon-slayer, he eats fire and gets more magic power."

Then, I realize something. I call forth Sagittarius one more time.

"Moshi Moshi!"

"Sagittarius, can you send a flaming arrow that Natsu can eat?" I ask.

"Hai! Moshi Moshi!" Saggiatrius chirps and he sends forth FIVE flaming arrows to Natsu, all of which fall on the ground around Natsu's kneeling figure. Natsu grins, and looks up at me gratefully. I give him a thumbs up, and he picks up the flaming arrows one at a time and eats the flames off of them like shishkabobs. "NOW I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu screams in a roar like a dragon, and for a second he doesn't look like one fine boy, but looks like a big _dragon_! "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" and breathes a long line of fire that becomes a monumental-sized fireball, the fireball is larger than anything I've ever seen him breathe. Aria is right in the core of the fireball. We hear Aria scream bloody murder in pain, and fade out. When the fire simmers down, there is no trace of Aria.

"Teleportation, magic?" Mirajane asks.

Natsu nods, "But I kicked his ass before he left!" he cheers and grins. "Thanks to Lucy-chan~!"

I giggle and scratch the back of my head.

We're about to converse but suddenly a wave of dark monsters appears, sent forth from the castle.

"Sheeesh! Does this ever end!?" Natsu screams.

But before we can attack, we see a great blast of white light emit from the flying castle, and the wave blasts out. I'm afraid I'll be hit by the blow of magic, but as it whizzes past me, I feel nothing. However it makes the fallen bodies of the Phantom Lord men and the dark monsters all disappear.

"Fairy Law," Erza explains and grins.

"Fairy Law?"

"It is arguable one of the most powerful attacks, it inflicts heavy damage on whomever the Caster perceives from their heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed." Mirajane explains.

We all watch in awe at the bright light, and suddenly the bright light disappears, and the castle zooms away.

We're all standing rather confused, but Makarov and Laxus appear from the after-light of the Fairy Law, and walk towards us. "It is done," Makarov announces. "Jose will not be returning, Phantom Lord is disbanded, and Fairy Tail will remain!"

We all cheer and Natsu and Mirajana go up and hug the old man.

"WHAT ABOUT THIS BASTARD!?" Natsu shouts indicating Laxus. Makarov explains to Natsu about Laxus' situation. "WHAAAT?! Why didn't you tell us!?"

"I tried! But you're so damn stupid I didn't have a chance!" Laxus retorts.

"Welcome back to Fairy Tail!" Mirajane says and kisses Laxus on the cheek. For the large amount of muscles on him and the courage, Laxus' face grows more pink than Natsu's hair!

Exhausted, we all separate, and go back to our dorms to sleep, and some to Fairy Tail Headquarters to relax. I see Makarov and Laxus go into the Magic Department, something about a discussion in his office. I go back to my dorm room to check up on Levy. "Wow, I can't believe I missed all of that," Levy says wearily from her bed in the dorm, still recovering from her injuries, when I fill her in on all that happened.

"It _was_ pretty scary..." I admit, and then ask, "Do you think you're up for a party? Fairy Tail is throwing one tomorrow night to celebrate our victory."

"Yeah, I think so. I'm already feeling better, just sore." Levy says and gives a lop-sided grin. I smile back and I hug her.

"I'm glad you're okay," I say. "You know, I don't have any family. But...I kind of feel like you're my sister or something. I don't know, sorry if that's weird..."

"You do have a family," she says and smiles. "You're in Fairy Tail~!" It's a very sweet and touching moment, but she ruins it and says, "And you'll have a husband soon, you'll be Mr. and Mrs. Natsu Dagneel~!" she chirps and roars into laughter.

"LEVYYYY!" I shout and I want to hit her but she's covered in bruises and scratches and I can't do that to her.

"So what kind of party is it?" Levy asks.

"Apparently it's semi-formal, and Makarov even was able to get it to be in a part of the Fairy Department building, and we found music for it and everything."

"Fairy Tail does love celebrations," Levy says. "Always a party, a festival, and the vacation."

"Sounds like fun," I say. "I've never been to a party..."

"Really?" Levy asks.

"Well, I mean the occasional birthday party, but nothing like this..."

"There's dancing, drinking of course, and little snacks," Levy says. "Y'knoww...You might even get a dance with your husband, Meester Dragneel~!"

"SHUTTT UPPP!" I shout and laugh. "Ugggh, I don't know. He doesn't seem like the dancing sort..."

"Yeah, you're right...He'd prolly step all over your feet, breath fire everywhere, and destroy the whole party."

We both laugh for a while and, she nods off to sleep, recovering for the party tomorrow.

I get off her bed and tip-toe to the desk, pulling out paper and a pen, to write my letter.

_Dear Mom,_

_Today was C-R-A-Z-Y so say the least!_

_It turns out there was no guild thief or a spy in Fairy Tail! It was just a __slow year__! Geez...There was a spy though! It was Laxus, the lightning guy, but he was spying on Phantom Lord, not on Fairy Tail! I can't believe it. So, I guess there wasn't really a mystery, but there was a lot a diabolical plan. Phantom Lord tried to disband us, they even Lucy-napped me! But don't worry, I'm fine, mom, Natsu saved me! _

_It may not have been a real Case of the Missing Quests, but I did have fun hanging out with Natsu. I hope I get to stay on his team. AND I HOPE WE GET SOME REAL QUESTS SOON!_

_I'm excited though, there's a party tomorrow! I can't wait! Wish me luck!_

_Love you and miss you,_

_LUCY XOXO_

I fold up the letter, put it in an envelope and put it in the hat box under my desk.

I crawl into bed, laying my head on my pillow. Nice to finally have nothing going on. I hear my cell phone buzzing on my night-table and I pick it up. The back-light illuminating my face in the darkness, I glance at the screen. "Text from: Natsu D."

My heart skips a beat and I open the text. Don't get your hopes up Lucy, it's probably a mass-sent text, or something stupid...

From: _Natsu D._

Text: _Save me a dance at the party tomorrow..._

My breath hitches in the back of my throat, and I blink. Did I read that correctly? Am I tired and delusional? "_Save me a dance at the party tomorrow..._" I _did_ read it correctly...

Before I regret it, giddy with my crush, and spiked with adrenaline, I text back, reminded of an old romantic song, called, "Save The Last Dance For Me". It's cheesy, and stupid, but it's all that comes to mind.

Reply to: _Natsu D_

Text: _I promise to save the last dance for you~! :3_

UGH! THERE! I did it! I roll back over in my bed, there, done, I text back, and we will dance tomorrow. Natsu and I. Oh my god...What if...

But my thoughts are interrupted as I hear my phone buzz again. What!? I thought that would end the text convo!

From: _Natsu D._

Text: _Last dance? Why the last ?_

I toss the phone across the room and fume with anger. I almost yell out, but I remember Levy is sleeping and recovering. UGH, why is he so dense and stupid?! I can't handle this. So many feelings! He's cute, no, he's dead sexy, he smells damn good, and he does cute and sometimes romantic things. But then, he's stupid, dense, and obnoxious! But I can't help it, for whatever reason, I am in love with Natsu Dragneel...a stupid, stupid crush. I halfway hope it's a crush, I mean do I really want to end up with Mr. fire-breathing collateral damage? But at the same time, I want him to be mine. I want to dance with him tomorrow, even the slow stupid songs, I want to hold his stupid fiery hands, I want to kiss those lips and taste cinnamon and fire, and I want Natsu Dragneel to be my stupid first boyfriend.

My phone buzzes again from across the room. I groan, and a slave to my heart I walk across the room and pick it up. I know who it's from, I open it up, and read whatever stupidity is waiting for me.

From: Natsu D.

Text: Save NOT the last dance for me :P

* * *

SQUEEEE! Are you excited for lots of NaLu moments next chapter!?1 I am! There are also other moments with other couples so look forward to all your favorite ships!

P.S. sorry for the conclusion of the not-quite-mystery. But that is _so_ a Fairy Tail ending, yes? Isn't it?

AND: Chapter 8 will be up tonight or tomorrow! Yayy! Any requests or suggestions? :D


	8. Chapter 8 A Box, A Dress, and A Note

Chapter 8 A Box, A Dress, and A Note

"Lu-channnn~!" My personal alarm clock chimes in my ear. "Lu-channn, Lu-chan, Lu-chan~!"

"Whaaaaat...?" I groan and open my eyes. She's sitting on the edge of my bed with a box in her hand. "You're awfully chipper. Feeling better, I take it?"

"Yep!" She cheerfully replies and puts the box on my bed. "Guess what!? You have a secret admirer, and they sent you a present!" I give her a quizzical expression and sit up in bed, pushing my blanket off of me. She pushes the box towards me, and I glance at the top. Sure enough, in fancy calligraphy it says: "_To: Lucy Heartfilia_". I shrug and remove the top of the box.

The contents are covered in fine glittery tissue paper. I remove the tissue paper. My eyes open wide in surprise, and shock. I've never seen something so beautiful.

It's a sleek, low-cut, halter-strapped, crimson red dress, made of a soft and silky material, cool to the touch. The dress skirt is rather long, but has a slit about where the very top of my left thigh would be. The other side of the gown has ruching, so it will cling rather close to my right thigh. The back is scandalously low cut, making a V that dips to the very bottom. With the gown is choker of the same color as the dress, it ties in a bow, and is accented with tiny white cubic zirconia gems, and along with a matching red ribbon for my hair. Whoever sent this knows me well, I wear a ribbon of that sort every day that matches my outfit. It's creepy how much they seem to know about me...and it's creepy how much they must have spent on me! As I picked up all the contents and get to the bottom of the box, I find a tiny card, written in the same hand-writing, it reads: "_For tonight's party -An admirer_"

"Ahh! That's so beautiful!" Levy gushes. "You're going to look stunning! You'll put my dress to shame...jeez." She holds up a loose, thin, blue dress she had picked out of her closet. It has yellow ruffles and ribbons, and looks about knee length.

"I can't accept this," I say and shake my head as I place the contents back in the box and close the lid.

"Whaaaat!?" Levy shouts. "Lu-chan, what if your husband Natsu sent this?"

"Levy! Stop calling him that!"

"Sorry..." Levy mumbles, laughs, and continues, "But what if he did!?"

"You really think Natsu has this money," I say. "And the fashion sense...?"

"Yesh!" Levy replies, but then thinks for a minute. "Erm—Well, Maybe not..."

"Well, whoever it is, I can't accept this. It must have cost a fortune..."

"But you'll hurt their feelings, and if it is Natsu-san, you'll hurt your chances of him being your husband."

"I don't want him to be my _husband_, Levy, shut up!" I yell and put the box in my closet. "Anyways, I'll think about it, okay? In the meantime, I have to get ready for class. I already missed yesterday's classes, I don't want to get in more trouble."

I go into the bathroom, located next to our dorm. I see Erza straightening her hair in front of a vanity mirror. "Lucy," she greets, running the hair-straightener through her long red hair.

"Erza!" I greet and smile. "Everything going well?"

"Yep! Can't wait for the party tonight!"

"I know, me neither!" I cheer. "I...um...Can you keep a secret?"

"I'll try," Erza says with a sardonic grin.

I groan, but I need to talk so someone else for an honest opinion. I tell her about the box, the dress, and the note.

She whistles enthusiastically and says, "A secret admirer, huh? Maybe it's Loki."

"I hope not...But, it seems likely," I say and shudder. "I do not want to wear it if it's from Loki, he's so...ugh..."

"Well, if it's not?"

"I don't know..."

"It may also be from the new Host Club, Blue Pegasus, that started up here at MagU, apparently it's quite popular with the girls, have you gone there?"

"WHAT!? A _Host Club_? Of course not!" I reply brusquely.

"Heyy, I've been there myself, just to see what the hype was about," Erza says. "I must admit, the guys in the club are...erm, cute, but the leader of this club. Well, that's a different story...A story you don't want to hear..."

"Yeah, not really..." I mumble. I walk away from her, and enter one of the shower stalls, enjoying the warm water saturate my hair, and run down me like a hot steamy rainstorm. I wash my hair, and I hear Erza talk to me again.

"If you want my opinion, wear it," She says. "That way you'll find out who gave it to you! I heard you don't have a boyfriend! Gotta get one one way or another!"

"WHAAAT!?" I shout, finishing my shower in light-speed, and wrapping a towel around me.

"Mira told me," Erza shamelessly replies. "Sorry, word spreads fast in the guild..."

"_Apparently_...Guess I won't tell you anymore or I'll have the whole guild asking me about my admirer!"

"Tell me more? There's more?" Erza asks, her interested peaked. She combs her silky hair, applies eyeliner, and mascara.

I join her at the counter and do my makeup. A little neutral toned eyeshadow, brown eye-liner, voluminous mascara, and pink lip-gloss. "Nope, not telling you! Not any more!"

"Fine, have your secrets," she says and laughs. "I'm sure I'll figure out the rest at the party, when you find your secret admirer! How exciting, we've never had anything in the guild like this. I've got to tell—"

"NO! I told you! Tell no one!" I shout.

"Oops...Wait, tell _no one_?" Erza asks.

"_YES_, TELL NO ONE!" I yell. "Ugh, what did you do...?"

"I kind of texted Mira..." Erza admits.

I shake my head and groan. Whatever...I leave the bathroom, Erza yelling an apology to me. Oh well, I guess they'll all find out sooner or later...

I get dressed quickly in a pair of skinny jeans and a v-neck pink t-shirt. I strap my book-bag. "Ready to go?" I ask Levy, who nods, and we leave the dorm.

"Going to class?" Erza asks.

"Yup," I say and Levy nods.

Erza, Levy, and I get into the elevator, and head down to the ground floor. Erza and Levy constantly picking on me about my admirer, and telling me all the people who know about it. Our car stops at the first floor and Wendy hops in.

"Lucy-chan! I heard about your secret admirer! So exciting!" Wendy chirps and the doors close.

"Yep..." I mumble. "I don't want to talk about it.

"Why not?" She asks.

"Because _everyone_ in the guild is talking about it now thanks to those two!" I yell and point at Erza and Levy who whistle nonchalantly, and look away.

We all get out at the ground floor, and leave the dorms heading towards the Magic Department.

"Hey Lucy, Juvia heard about your secret admirer," Juvia says. Great, what we have a whole damn crowd following us now? "Juvia is happy, it means Lucy will finally have a boyfriend, and Grey-sama will be _all_ Juvia's!"

"I told you, I don't want Grey!" I shout, and I stomp off into the building, racing upstairs. I'm running so fast I trip and fall towards my face. But before I fall I am stopped, and cushioned into two well-manicured hands.

I look up, and shoujo-style stars seem to shine around this guy. He has tousled, wavy, dirty-blonde hair, perfectly styled down to his chin, framing his well-chiseled face. He has shining brown eyes the color of chocolate, and is clad in a crisp white shirt and unbuttoned black blazer, and blue skinny jeans. He smells divine. Fresh and citrusy, not spicy and musky like Natsu. This man looks like a model. Or...

"Ah, pleased to make your acquaintance, my lovely angel. Wouldn't want such a pretty face to be harmed," he says in a smooth voice. "I am Hibiki of the Blue Pegasus Host Club here at MagU, and you are?" Ah, not a model, but a Host...

"Well, thanks...I'm Lucy," I mumble, getting to my feet. I hear the bell ring. "I got to go to class."

"_Lucy_...It is honey on my lips. Wait, _Lucy_, here, see me sometime," he says with a wink, slipping me his business card. I don't even glance at the card, I place it in my pocket, and enter my Celestial Spirits 101 Class, sitting on the back of the room. Trying to sneak in.

"Miss Heartfilia, good of you to join us today..." My Professor says sternly.

"Hehe, yeah...Nice to be here..." I mumble and fumble my thumbs in nervousness.

Suddenly we hear a ping and the professor picks up his iPad, he looks up and shrugs, "Lucy, your absence and lateness is excused by the President. You're lucky this time. Don't worry about making up anything."

I grin and get my Celestial Spirits textbook out. I glance at the board, okay Chapter 3 today.

The professor starts his boring lecture, and I scribble down the notes as he talks. I look around the room, my mind wandering. No one from Fairy Tail is here. I wonder who my secret admirer is. Maybe it isn't even someone from Fairy Tail. What if it's a creepy person? What if I have a stalker!? But, what if it is Natsu? Or...Loki, seems like he has good taste in fashion. Or that Hibiki definitely had good taste in fashion, and has money. Maybe the dress is some business ploy to get me into his Host Club. Host Clubs are so creepy anyways, it's weird, I could see them pulling something weird like this.

"Who has a secret admirer?" Natsu asks, walking into the Guild Headquarters, sitting on the bench to the left of me, completely oblivious of the guild gossip. To the right of me is Wendy, and sitting across is Erza and Mirajane. Gray and Juvia are at the table next to us, with Elfman and Evergreen. I notice that Bickslow and Freed are gone. Still recovering, perhaps?

"_Lucy_ does~!" Wendy replies excitedly.

Natsu seems quiet, doesn't say anything, he just shrugs. Loki appears behind Erza and Mirajane, pushing in between them and sitting in front of me, now.

"Oh, is that _so_?" Loki asks.

"Yep, she got a pretty dress and anything," Levy replies.

"I got some competition, for your love Lucy," Loki says and winks. So Loki didn't know about it? Maybe he didn't send the box? Or is he just acting?

"I bumped into that Host Club guy," I tell Erza, but everyone at the table hears. "He's super _weird_."

"But super _cute_!" Levy chirps.

"Oh no! Not you too, another Host Club customer!" Erza says.

"No! I don't go there! I just, I saw them! They're hard to miss!" Levy shouts.

"I am a regular," Cana slurs, barrel of ale in hand.

"Already drinking? You know the party doesn't start until 9..." Erza says and we all laugh.

"Well, as much I would love to talk about Host Clubs and stupid secret admirers...I have class to go to," I say to everyone and sigh.

"_We_ have class to go to," Natsu says and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

We start walking out of the guild entrance, towards the Magic Department, Natsu's arm still slung across my shoulders. I don't shake it off though, and he doesn't remove it...

Happy flies in front of us, and chimes in, "He _liiiiiikes_ youuuu~!" and I'm brought to reality, I shake Natsu's arm off. I bonk the two on the head, and shuffle ahead.

"I do _not_," Natsu mumbles to Happy and catches up with me, walking abreast. I can feel this awkward tension, and his hand is so close to mine. I want to reach out and hold it, but, I can't...I imagine holding hands with him to class. If he was my boyfriend we could walk to class together like that everyday. Oh no! I shake my head, and the tension and my daydream has brought a pink blush to my cheeks. He turns to me, I hope not noticing the color of my cheeks, but apparently he does, because he asks, "You okay?"

"_Yep_, fine..."

Finally the awkward tension is broken, our class is near the entrance. I sigh of relief, and Natsu and I sit in our seats we sat in last time, in the back of the class.

The class is murmuring wondering where the teacher is, everyone knows vaguely what happened, I mean it's hard to miss a giant flying castle, a fight, and Fairy Law! The murmuring is interrupted, and Makarov steps in.

"Gramps!" Natsu cheers, and Makarov smiles.

"Hello, as you all know, Jose Porla has been...removed as a professor here," Makarov announces.

"What is this Harry Potter?" Someone asks.

"No, and to eliminate that happening in the future, I will be teaching your class," the old man announces and smiles.

"Sweet!" Natsu yells, and the whole class cheers and claps.

"So, I see you decided to wear the dress!" Levy cheers, as I step back in the dorm room, from changing and getting ready in the bathroom. I nod and sigh mournfully. "C'mon, don't be so sad, what is if it Natsu-san?"

"I don't know, you really think he'd buy me, this?" I ask and point to the dress. It's more scandalous and skimpy than I had thought! The front is so low-cut I'm afraid if I turn to fast something is going to pop out, and the v in the back ends right before my derriere. But, I must admit, I look _damn_ good...

Along with the stunner of a dress, I smeared on cherry red lipstick, and did a smokey eye-look.

"All the guys are gonna drop dead!" Levy says and giggles.

"You're gorgeous too, Levy!"

"Psh, nothing compared to you, Lu-chan," she says and sighs. She's paired her blue dress with some light blue eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara, and clear glittery gloss.

"Here, let me just..." I smear her eyeshadow a little bit, and apply some black eyeliner in a wide wing. I also put a petticoat under her dress, and tie her dress a little tighter, it bellows out like a bell now. "There!"

"Wowww! Lu-chan, that looks so good, thank you!" She cheers, spinning around, and looking into a full-length mirror.

Well, it's now or never, and we leave the dorm for the party!


	9. Chapter 9 I'm Your Man

Chapter 9 I'm Your Man

We can already hear a bass-beat from outside of the Magic Department, as we approach the building. I look a bit too long to get ready, so we're a tad late, or I suppose one could say we are _fashionably _late!

It turns out the party isn't just for Fairy Tail members, its for anyone wanting to celebrate Fairy Tail's victory. Which includes most Magic Majors, and apparently some past clients who are also students at the university. The room is packed! The lights are dim, save for a fancy light show going on in the front of the room. There are neon lights, flashing, and strobe lights. Now _this_ is a party!

I hear a K-Pop song, "Fantastic Baby" by Big Bang, playing over the loudspeakers.

"I love this song!" I cheer, and jump up and down giddily.

"Me too!" Levy yells, and winks at me, "Can _I_ ask for this dance, Lu-chan?!"

I agree and take her hand, we laugh and go into the throng of people dancing to the song. We gyrate the to beat, and when the beat stops in the song Lucy and I point at each-other and mouth the lyrics: "WOW...Fantastic baby." and when the beats pick back up we chant: "DANCE I WANNA DAN-DAN-DAN-DAN-DANCE, _FANTASTIC BABY_~!" Levy and I giggle, dance, and sing, until the song is over. We then, make our way through the crowd, finally bumping into Erza.

"Wow, is that _the_ dress?!" Erza asks, stunned. She is gorgeous herself though, she's wearing her silky red hair tied up in a stylish chignon, and clad in a tight purple dress with ripples, waves, and flowers at the bottom of it.

I nod and do a 360, showing it off. "It's not really my taste, a bit too skimpy, but I kind of like it!"

"I'd love a dress like that," Wendy gushes, who is standing next to Erza. She's wearing an adorable pink sweet lolita dress, all ruffles, and white lace. She has her hair in high pigtails with a little white wing barrette on each side.

"I love your dress! It's adorable!" I compliment and smile.

"Thanks, Lucy!"

I nod and, we all start dancing when the song changes to, "Call Your Girlfriend" by Robyn, and . Mid-song we see Grey and Juvia dance with us. The mood is up-beat and fun, so fun even Juvia is dancing!

"The music is good," I shout to my friends. "Who is the DJ?"

"You would never guess," Grey says and points to the stage.

I follow Grey's direction, and on stage manning the turn-table, with headphones on his head is none other than the former Phantom Lord member: Gajeel!

"What!? What is he doing here? Is he doing something evil?" I yell.

"Actually, he joined Fairy Tail," Erza says. "Makarov said he trusts that he'll be a good member. He's the only member that was accepted though, the others of Phantom Lord left MagU."

"Gajeel's kinda cute..." Levy whispers to me and grins.

"_Whaaat_?" I whisper back. "All that metal?"

"I don't know, what can I say. I've always wanted to date a guy with piercings! Besides you can't talk, Miss I'm Lucy and I love—"

I cover her mouth, because, "Speak of the devil..." I say to Levy, and Natsu appears next to our Fairy Tail group. Natsu looks especially handsome, oh my...

He's clad in a ruffled white button-up shirt, with a tight black vest secured over, and tight black dress-pants, that emphasizes his perfectly sculpted muscles. He has shiny leather dress shoes on, but the formality of this outfit is thrown off by his white scarf wrapped haphazardly around his neck. He is always wearing that scarf, _always_! I wonder if he ever takes it off. I bet even if we were in bed naked he would—Oh my god, why I am I thinking about that, Lucy, get your mind out of the gutter!

Natsu has a brief tiff with Grey, but then he turns to me, seeing me for the first time tonight. His lips part, and his cheeks turn the color of his hair. His eyes go from the top of my slit, to my exposed thigh, to the va-va-voom-low-cut of my dress at my bosom. Grey snaps his fingers in front of Natsu's face, and Natsu slaps Grey.

The song changes to a slower romantic tone, it is "Dance So Good" by Wakey!Wakey!. Juvia drags Grey into the dance floor, doing a slow dance. Wendy is asked for a dance by Romeo, Levy grins and says she's going to see if Gajeel will want a dance, I see Elfman and Evergreen dancing on the dancefloor, and Erza walks off to join Cana and Mirajane at the snack table for some booze. No sign of Freed and Bickslow.

Natsu looks at me nervously, and I smile back, weakly. Shyly and quietly he says,"You erm—you look...beautiful, Lucy..." I demurely smile at him, and try to bat my eyelashes at him, isn't that what girls are supposed to do? I hope so...

"You, um, you do too..." I mumble, and look up at him shy. Ugh, this isn't as easy as it would seem!

"Lucy's getting her _flirt_ on." Happy whispers into my ear so Natsu doesn't hear me. I push him away and scoff.

So...Is he going to ask me to dance? I mean this is the slow song that would be the perfect one to dance to. We did just have that text conversation last night, right? I want to ask him about it, but I'm much too shy...

He opens his mouth slowly, and he says nervously, "So tell me why we're talking when—"

But Natsu is interrupted when I am approached by Hibiki who dips and holds his hand out, rude and invasive, interrupting the space between Natsu and I. "Care for a dance?"

"No, I do_ not _care for a dance, or for you_._," I sharply reply and stalk off the dancefloor to join Erza, Cana, and Mirajane, leaving Natsu and that Host Club Freak behind. Ugh, I don't know what Natsu was going to say, but I can't handle Hibiki right now...

The song changes to, "Just in Love" by Joe Jonas. Since it still has a romantic tone, the couples continue to dance. Great, single ready to mingle sits out.

"No dance partner for you?" I ask Erza.

She shifts uncomfortably in her seat and do I see a scarlet flush rise across her cheeks? "Yeah, but he hasn't arrived yet..."

Mirajane interjects, though, before I can prod Erza for more information, and asks me, "Soooo, did you find your secret admirer, Lucy-chan?"

"Well, that Host Club Freak asked me for a dance," I say and sigh.

"Think it was him?" Erza asks, but I just shrug, and slump into my chair. "C'mon Lucy, grow a _set_! You gotta find out who it is!"

"I think you guys want to know, more than I do!"

Erza and Mirajane look at eachother and coyly grin. "_Maybe_..."

"Hey! You guys wanna Karaoke?" Cana asks and stands up, barrel of ale in hand.

"Sure!" I reply and stand up.

"_No_! You have to stay here, so you can see your secret admirer!" Mirajane shouts.

"I want to have _fun_," I say and stick my tongue out.

"Fair enough," she says and smiles.

We all head out of the danceroom, and find the karaoke room. It's in a classroom, the desks and all taken out of it. I see Laxus already singing away on it, with an audience of Freed, and Bickslow, so that' where they've been, hanging out with Laxus.

Laxus is singing, "Rock City Boy" by Jamill, and he actually has a really good throaty voice! When he's done singing we all clap and Laxus' eyes grow as wide as lemons, shocked we saw him. He jumps off the stage, Freed and Bickslow in tow, and they all sit in some chairs spread around the room.

"That was wonderful!" Mirajane cheers and grins.

Laxus thanks her, and turns to me. He gets up and walks to me.

Meanwhile Cana has drunkenly wandered up on the stage and is singing, "Alcohol" by Jamie Foxx, _appropriate _for her.

"Look, I'm not good at apologies. But Gramps made me...Erm...sorry for meeting you as enemies," Laxus says and holds his hand out. I shake his hand, and we both smile. "Name's Laxus."

"I'm Lucy," I reply and smile. "No hard feelings."

"Good," he says, and joins his cronies back at his seats.

Mirajane, Erza and I cheer Cana on, but Cana falls on the floor, passed out. We pick her up off the stage and put her in a chair, she's sleeping there now.

Mirajane suggests we girls, well we girls who are conscious: Erza, Mira, and I, sing a song, so we get on stage. Mirajane picks the song, it's "Hare Hare Yukai" by Aya Hirano, and we all know the dance. When we're done, we realize we drew quite a crowd, including Natsu! Blushing and nervous I get off the stage, and we all bow as the crowd claps. Someone out of our guild takes the next song, so my Fairy Tail friends and I leave the room, back to the dance room.

The tone is quite different now, it's, "Somebody to LUV" by Big Bang. Could it get any more awkward, while I'm standing next to Natsu!? I see Levy dash over.

"_Sorry_, you guys! Big Bang is my favorite band," Levy cheers and laughs, scratching the back of my head. "I requested it..." She then whispers quietly in my ear, "I picked it for the lyrics, thought it would draw your secret admirer out..."

"I don't care for Asian Boy Bands..." Erza says and sighs. "But it does has a decent beat."

"_Yueach_, nooo, boys bands are _not_ for me..." Natsu says, sticking his tongue out. He starts singing the song in an annoying mocking tone. Is he not listening to the lyrics, at all!? I NEED SOMEBODY TO LOVE, and HE is that somebody! Is he that dense!? I sigh, dejected and depressed, I guess he isn't my secret admirer..

"Hey, shut up! I like Big Bang too, and I love K-Pop Boy bands!" I say firmly with a grimace. Natsu actually looks kind of embarrassed, and nervous? I turn on my heel and look at Levy, whispering, "So did you get _your_ dance at least?"

She nods excitedly and whispers back, "Gajeel's actually a great dancer, you would never guess, I mean look at him." He's back at the turn tables, his massive muscles and all, geez, yeah I would never guess him to be a great dancer, too bad I didn't stay to see it.

I see Mirajane leave our group and is dancing at the slow part of the song, with Laxus!

"Looks like _someone_ found a secret admirer," Erza kids and we all laugh and gossip about it.

I leave the group and go to the table. I'm feeling sad. Great, so it must not be Natsu. The only guy who has asked for a dance is the stupid Host Club guy, maybe he was my admirer after all.

The song has changed, now it's "Trouble" by VAMPS.

Loki approaches me. "A dance, princess?"

"I'm not really in the mood, Loki," I say rudely.

He's taken aback. Usually I'm joking, this time I'm not. "_Fine_, you know, I don't know what else to do, _honestly_. I send you that beauty of a dress, jewelery with real gems, and even that isn't enough?"

"_What_? That was _you_?"

He nods, and for once I actually see vulnerability and a loss of confidence in his eyes. For a second I consider maybe taking a dance with him. I mean, Natsu must not like me after all, that or he doesn't have the balls to ask me to dance! Meanwhile, right here is this gorgeous guy who sent me such a beautiful and expensive dress, and is clearly interested in me. But before I can reconsider, he walks away, a throng of girls rushing to him, and he is dancing with all of them. Ugh, what a player, how could I even consider it.

Levy joins me, sitting next to me. "He really is bad news, Lu-chan..."

"I know," I say. "But...Ugh, Levy, he was my secret admirer, it turns out..." Levy looks at me with shocked, wide eyes and purses her lips, she looks down unsure what to say. "I'm so stupid to think it would _actually_ be a decent guy."

"Indecent isn't even half of it, Lu-chan...Um, over that vacation that I said Loki and I got together...he seduced me, and he took my virginity. He told me he loved me, and he would be my boyfriend, a week later he dumped me for a new girl," Levy says and looks down. She inhales deeply, holding back tears. "I-Ijust, I don't want that happening to you to. I see him do it to so many other girls, I can't believe I fell for it."

I sling my arm around her and hug her. "Well, I nearly did, I'm even wearing his stupid dress," I say and sigh.

"Well, good riddens to that playboy!" She says in her usual upbeat voice, and sits up.

In the background I hear that the song has now changed to "Whistle", by Flo Rida. Levy and I whistle when the song whistles. We keep laughing, finally having fun, our depression lifting.

"Levy, I have to tell you something though," I say and look at her. "Natsu texted me last night, he asked me for a dance tonight..."

"Oh my god! _Really_!?" Levy cheers and claps. "Has he asked you yet?"

"Would I look like this if I did...?" I ask, and point to my frown.

"Well, if he stepped all over your toes and breathed fire, yes," she says and we both laugh. "Well, the party isn't over yet..."

I sigh and fold my arms across my chest, I guess she's right. I did say 'save the last dance', maybe he took that too literally. But he said, 'save NOT the last dance for me', so, does that mean I'm supposed to be asking _him_ to a dance!? I want him to ask me to dance, though! It's too awkward the other way! I glance up and see Natsu breathing fire and Grey shooting ice lances at him. Makarov has to interfere and interrupt the two. Psh, that Fire-breathing-collateral-damage-causing-idiot? I could not see him asking me to _dance_, or even possess the capability _to_ dance.

"Scream" by Usher, starts playing now.

I pick up a fresh glass of sparkling wine and gulp it down.

"Lu-chan, slow down, you don't wanna end up like Cana!" Levy says and we both laugh.

Natsu looks up at me from across the room and grins. I wave at him and smile back. The lights are waving erratically, and the lights make his rosy hair almost luminous and glittering. His skin shining, backlit by the lights, he looks like a bronze statue. He's smiling at me, though the dancing crowd. Ugh, I can't help but squirm in my seat as the lyrics go, "_I see you over there so hypnotic, Thinkin' 'bout what I'd do to that body_,"No! the song is just too awkward to look at Natsu while it's playing. I look away from him, taking another gulp of wine. The bubbles tickling the back of my throat.

"I bet you want to make _Natsu_ scream," Levy kids and touches my shoulder, bringing my head back to reality.

"HEY! _Shut up_!" I yell and whack her on the head.

"_Lucy get Natsu like,_ _Ohhhh, baby, baby, baby, bay-behhh_~!" Levy sings and I keep punching her, she doesn't stop until the song ends though.

When the song ends Makarov gets on the stage and picks up a microphone. "Hello, Fairy Tail and supporters of! Tonight we are celebrating our victory and our vitality! Fairy Tail Forever!" The crowd cheers and claps.

Then Gajeel turns his mic on and screams, "LET'S PARTY ALL NIGHT LONG!" He switches on the song, "Towa no Kizuna (Everlasting bonds)", by Daisy x Daisy. Everyone is dancing, jumping up and down and spinning. Makarov throws out glowsticks to everyone, and Gajeel remixes the song, turning the record and speeding it up and adding a cool beat to it.

"Wow, he's a really good DJ," I say.

"And a good dancer," Levy says with a grin. "I really like him...C'mon let's go dance!" I gulp down the rest of my drink when she doesn't notice. My belly feels warm from the alcohol. We both get up to dance with the crowd, to catch some glowsticks. All the Fairy Tail members are dancing together. We're all jumping up and down erratically, I'm holding Levy and Erza's hands as we hop around. We wiggle on the slow parts, and jump around on the fast parts, it's so fun. Natsu dances around like a maniac, but I just laugh it off. So what if he doesn't ask me to dance.

The next song is "Butterfly", by G-Dragon. I expect a snide remark from someone, since G-Dragon is _from_ Big Bang, and apparently Levy and I are the only ones here who love Kpop, but they don't say anything.

"Squeee! Gajeel is playing this song for me," Levy chirps and grins at me.

The couples separate, Erza even disappears and is dancing with some blue-haired boy who I don't recognize.

I am dancing with Levy, until Natsu appears at my side. He smiles sheepishly at me, and scratches the back of his head, ruffling his silky rosy hair. He whispers something, but it's so quiet I can't hear over the loud song, it's the part where G-Dragon is rapping.

"What?" I ask, letting go of dancing with Levy, who is dancing alone, and fangirling over the song, singing along to it.

Natsu gets closer, I can feel his breath on my face. I smell cinnamon and a fiery sweetness like red hots. Oh, how I'd love to taste that fiery sweetness, firsthand. I imagine kissing him and, Eeep, _oh my god_, I cannot believe I just thought that...I'm sure my cheeks are the color of his hair, but he's too close to notice. "Want to dance?" he asks me. He even grasps my hand. My hand feels a near electric shock from his hand. I had figured his hand to be rough and callous, but on the contrary, his hand is soft, warm, and my hand fits perfectly in it. It feels right, and perfect.

I'm shocked, nervous, and excited all at the same time. I turn to him, too close now, nearly kissing distance! I briefly glance at his lips, I never realized how very soft, supple, and pink they appear, they look soft like the petal of a pink rose. I want to kiss him so bad, but, no bad Lucy, dance first, then maybe a kiss...

My breath hitches, and I'm about to say, no shout:YES! PLEASE~! YES, I HAVE BEEN WAITING ALL NIGHT FOR A DANCE WITH YOU, NATSU! But my voice isn't working, like there literally a frog stuck in my throat or something! Before I can recover my voice, I hear a screechy voice behind Natsu, and suddenly he is pulled away from me. My hand falls from his grasp. My arm falls, my hand limp and lonely back to my side.

"Get way from him, it's time for _my_ dance, _Fiancee_!"

My heart breaks, and my stomach flops to my feet. Fiancee?!

I hear the song "U R Man" come on next, in the background, and it is horribly haunting and taunting. The boy band singing overhead, "_I'm your man_...". When my, well _nearly_ my, man is grabbed away by his _fiancee_!

I look up and see a girl grabbing Natsu, almost more possessively than Juvia is with Grey! But honestly, Natsu looks as shocked as I. He's frozen stiff, looking disturbed at the girl embracing, more like _trapping_ him.

Levy stops dancing and gasps at the sight. Natsu and Levy look like the have seen a ghost.

"_Yep_, I'm back to MagU!" She grins and plants a big fat kiss, on Natsu's lips.

EEP! I promise Chapter 10 will be up soon!


	10. Chapter 10 Almost Paradise

Chapter 10 Almost Paradise

**As a Note: Not necessary but it is fun to listen to the songs I mention, as I mention them. They should all be on YouTube.**

"U R Man" still playing overhead, I'm watching as Natsu is dragged by a fair-skinned women, with hair the white-hue of Mirajane. Her fairy-like figure is being forcibly held by Natsu's hand on her side. That hand that was _just_ fitting perfectly into mine. On another woman! "_I'm your man._" the lyrics go, Yeah right, Natsu's not quite mine.

Natsu is looking at me with a grimace and he looks like he's going to say something to me, but before he can, the white-haired harlot turns his face to hers.

I wander over to the snack table. I can't see them now, they're far into the crowd.

Figures I don't get a Fairy Tale ending, I get a Fairy _Tail_ ending. Fairy's don't even have tails, and I don't get a Fairy _Tale _ending. What was I thinking, anyway? I just met Natsu, I don't really know all that much about him I suppose. I thought just because I moved in and joined them that I'm family, I'm part of them? The couples are all dancing. Levy has even gotten Gajeel to forgo his position as DJ again, to share a dance with her. I'm the only one sitting it out.

I can see Natsu dancing, spinning with that girl. It makes me sick. I guess that is why they are called crushes. They crush you, and they crush your heart.

The song ends, and the genre has entirely changed as Bickslow took over as DJ. He's changed it to "Dying Message" by D.

I'm staring at my feet, curling my fingers into a tight fist, my fingernails pushing into my palms. I exhale loudly and pick up a new glass of sparkling wine. I guzzle the glass down in one chug and place the empty glass back on the snack table. No one here to tell me otherwise.

My head feels a bit light headed, and the situation almost all seems comical from here on the sidelines. The couples are all dancing so far, I feel like I'm watching some stupid Asian Drama on the TV. It's funny, isn't it? _Not really_, my sub-conscious replies.

I remember Levy next to me saying, "_Don't want to end up like Cana_!" But I take another glass, gulping it.

When the song ends, Gajeel takes his post back, kicking Bickslow off the stage, and replacing his headphones on his head. Gajeel looks kind of mad at Bickslow for picking a rock song at a dance-party, so Gajeel turns this back into a dance-party, playing "Electro World" by Perfume.

Levy, left alone on the dancefloor, wanders over to me. She looks like she's shining like an angel, and her edges are blurry. Oh wow, I think I drank _way_ too much...

"Lu-chan~!" She chirps and walks over.

"What is there to be so _damned_ happy about?" I mumble and slump my head down.

"Oh...Right, I'm so sorry! Gajeel distracted me..."

"What does it matter anyway!? It's not like we're _best_ friends or something, Levy. I _just_ met you, don't act like you _know me_!" I yell, and I finish my glass off. I try to place it back on the table but my aim and dexterity as drunken as my mind, it misses, and falls on the ground. The glass shatters all over the floor, like a damned metaphor for my heart.

My yelling and the glass breaking has attracted some attention. Erza walks over, concerned. Her blue haired boy next to her. "What's going on?" she asks.

"Nothing! It's none of your business!" I yell.

Erza looks taken aback and at a loss for words. She walks to Levy, asking _her_ what is going on.

"Lisanna is back," Levy says before I can yell anymore and make a fool of myself. So that's her name. That white-haired harlot has a name...Lisanna...

"What?" Erza stutters, and she glances behind, and surely enough there the stupid couple is dancing away. "When?"

"She just arrived," Levy says. "She claims she is Natsu's Fiancee."

"Well, I mean, I _guess_ she is," Erza says. "I mean, I know..."

I can't bear to hear anymore. I'm stumbling, and I trip on my dress, the bottom of the skirt ripping.

"Lucy, are you okay?" I know that stupid voice, and that stupid smell. It makes me sick.

"What do _you_ want?" I mutter back.

He looks like he's going to help me up, but Lisanna retracts him, away from me.

"As if you are concerned about me, and my feelings?!" I spit at him.

"I _wanted_ to dance with you, I'm sorry," he says mournfully. "I..."

I can't even pick up on social cues or emotions right now, I've had far too much to drink. "You know, I _love_ you, you idiot!" I yell. "But _you_, you stupid fire-breathing-collateral-damage-causing-moron, you're going to be a married man! You're no different than _Loki_ or _Hibiki_! You, baka-_player_!"

"Wait, I can explain," he starts to say, but I hold my hand out, palm forward, _Talk to the hand_, jerk!

Lisanna interjects. "Who is _this_?" She asks in her annoying, screechy, snotty voice.

"It's my friend, Lucy," he says to her. _FRIEND_!? That hits me right where it hurts. He could have at least said team-mate, or guild-mate, or nakama, but _FRIEND_!?

"Because I'm Stupid" by SS501, starts playing overhead.

"_No_, I don't want to hear it," I practically yell at him, and grab another drink. "Screw off, you fiery _jerk_!"

I wander off. I don't want anyone following me. I get lost in the crowd. Taking another sip, I feel like this drink is going to bubble out, and I'm going to puke everywhere, but I swallow hard, forcing the drink down.

But, then I see a shining star of a man, standing ahead.

"_Princess_," Loki says and flashes a pearly white smile. The alcohol has lowered my inhibitions and common sense. I see Natsu and Lisanna dancing nearby, and I can only think of my the lowest of my stupid girl senses, Jealousy. I feel like I saw a romantic comedy where getting with another guy made the guy you want, to fall for you, from jealousy.

"C'mere secrit admirur, gimee that dance," I mutter drunkenly, and I fall forward into Loki, taking another gulp of my drink.

"I think you've had enough, Princess, I want you to remember this dance, for it's a dance you should never forget," he says, taking my drink, finishing the rest himself. I don't see where he puts it, everything is a blur. The lights seem to swirl all around him. I'm nestled in his chest, I inhale, and he smells like expensive musky cologne, lots of it too.

He takes my hand, placing it at his side, and draping my other arm over his shoulders. He holds me in his long, lean arms. So this is my first dance with a boy. No, with a _play_boy. He moves me gracefully around the dancefloor. I feel eyes on us everywhere, the faces too blurry to see whom. He moves and sways us to the beat of us the song. Slow and steady, but tentative and confident. I can feel every bone and muscle on his torso flesh against me, as we whirl and twirl to the music. His feet are light and swift, an expert dancer. I can't even feel half my body, the alcohol as numbed it, but somehow he's moving my body, gracefully around the dancefloor.

I suddenly see a bright light, and a flash, someone says something, I can't articulate what. But, we keep dancing, until the song ends. The song changes, and it's "Heartbreaker", by G-Dragon.

Loki scoops me up, his hand briefly trailing across the low cut V dipping down my back, grabbing my derriere. My conscious saying, 'watch out there buddy!', but I say nothing. "How was that?" he asks.

"The _what_?" I mutter, I'm so out of it, I start giggling. Is he asking how grabbing my _ass_ was?

"The dance," Loki replies, and laughs.

I see Natsu is now, dancing nearby, in earshot.

"It was like _magic_, Loki" I say spitefully, but truthfully it was rather magical. I wish it was with someone _else_, but all the same, magical. I hope that makes that stupid engaged Dragon-slayer jealous.

I giggle and look up at Loki. His eyes shimming in the flashing lights and strobes. "..._Loud_..._Want to_..." I hear him say.

"What?" I ask, I can't understand him.

He gets dangerously close, I can hear his breath in my ear, it gives me chills. "It's loud in here, want to go somewhere _quieter_?"

I can see Natsu again, and I want to leave. I can see that stupid Lisanna draped all across him. "I'd love to!" I mumble back, the alcohol making it sound like, "_I'd lub too_"

We leave the _Heartbreaker_ at the dancefloor with his, _Fiancee_.

I don't even notice where we're going, but I notice when we're finally in a room. We're at the Fairy Tail Headquarters. It's dark, and no one is here. I'm wondering what he wants here.

He sits down on the couch, patting for me to sit next to him, I oblige.

"Lucy, you're so beautiful," Loki says, looking at my dress, once we're seated. I feel his eyes linger a little too long at the va-va-voom low cut at the front of my dress. He caresses my cheek. "The moment I met you, I knew I wanted you. You see, I have a thing for Celestial Mages. _Especially_ gorgeous blondes like yourself..." His fingers stray across my lips. "And, you, my dear, are damn sexy. I knew I'd get you one way or another."

Get me? What am I a _prize_? I feel myself getting really tired from all the alcohol, but I shake my head, and try to wake up. Now that we're here, in this dark room, alone, away from Natsu, it doesn't all seem worth it. I mean, I don't like Loki at all... "I think...I shuud go..." I mumble, my voice dripping with alcohol slurs.

"But, we've _just_ gotten started, Princess," Loki says, and he dips his head down. He places his numble, long fingers on my chin, urging my face upwards, and he plants a deep kiss, on my virgin lips.

I don't kiss back. I struggle to get up, but I can't, I have to get him off of me! I bite him.

"_Oh_, so you like it rough?" He whispers seductively, I feel him slide closer to me on the couch, and he pounces on top of me! He straddles me, uncomfortably. I try to push him off, but to no avail, he's too heavy.

"No, she _doesn't_!" I hear Levy yell in the doorway.

Loki gets off of me, his stupid lips, leaving a moisture on my lips. My first kiss, from a _play_boy!

Levy rushes over picking me up and slinging my arm over her shoulders. "Don't you _EVER_ mess with my _best friend _ever again, or you'll have to take it up with _me_!" she yells, more like screams, into his face. She slaps him right across the cheek, a big red handprint left on his cheek.

We storm out of the Fairy Tail Headquarters, and we go back in the Magic Department into a dark classroom. Levy sits me on a chair, giving me some water and crackers. "Eat, and drink, you're drunk," she says. "Trust me, this will help. I've taken care of Cana too many times to know." I take the nourishment, eating and drinking slowly. "I can't believe he would stoop that low," she mumbles.

"I'm sorry," I say softly.

"Why are you sorry?! You're the one who just lost your first kiss to that jerk, I am sorry!"

"Well, I..."

She presses her fingers to my lips to shush me. "No more. Drink, and eat, and maybe you can have at least _some_ fun tonight. I don't want this whole night to be a bust for you."

I drink the whole bottle of water, and eat the whole package of crackers, shocked by how hungry and thirsty I was. "So...I'm your Best Friend?" I ask, referring to what she said to Loki.

"I, um, I consider you my best friend, Lucy," she admits. "You're the closest friend I've ever had in Fairy Tail or Magnolia! I _love_ you, Lucy, like a sister!"

"I love ya too, Levy," I reply back cheerfully, and we hug. "I'm sorry I thought you weren't my best friend..."

"I understand, I mean I did leave you alone when you needed me, I'm really sorry..."

"No, I'm glad you had fun," I say and groan. "I just...I can't believe it, 'fiancee'? Why did no one tell me?"

"Because no one knew you _had_ a crush on Natsu," Levy replies honestly and sticks her tongue out. "But honestly, no one knew Lisanna was serious about it or that she was alive! You see, she moved away Senior Year of High School to do a foreign exchange student thing, before she left she told Natsu she was going to marry him someday, and that she was his Fiancee. We all thought she was kidding. And well, now she's back from her exchange thing, turns out she bought a ring and everything, and claims she's his fiancee and they're getting married. We didn't even know she was coming back, we haven't heard anything from her in 3 years! She hadn't even talked to Mirajane or Elfman, her older brother and sister."

"Lisanna is Mira's sister?" I ask. "But Mira is so much nicer..."

"I know, it's weird..." she admits. "Anyways, we thought she _died_ or something! And, now she thinks she's going to marry Natsu..." She sees my face is riddled with dejection and despair so she adds, "Don't worry, I mean it's not like he _legitimately_ proposed, and he doesn't like her anymore! I know that much! We all know he's crazy about you, okay? Like Erza and Mira agree on that."

"Great, so they all know about my crush?"

"Nope," she says and smiles. "I told you, I wouldn't tell anyone. But when you walked away we were talking about if we all thought Natsu liked Lisanna still or not, but Mira and Erza said they don't think he _does_ love Lisanna, and that they think he loves _you_, Lucy! You still have a chance!"

"But, how can I have a chance with Lisanna clinging to him like that? And I don't exactly see Natsu pushing her off of him?"

"She _was_ his best friend growing up," she explains. "They've known each-other since they were really little. Natsu's a nice guy, he doesn't have the heart, or the balls to toss his old best friend off. Especially since she just came back after being gone for so long. Natsu's _too_ nice sometimes..."

"Oh well, it was just a stupid crush..." I mumble. Levy gives me a sideways smile, not sure what to say. "Let's go back to the dancefloor...I think I'm ready."

"No more drinking though!" Levy says. "Cana is more than enough alcoholic for the guild!"

"I'm not an alcy!" I yell and punch her playfully. "I just...I don't usually drink, but I was so upset, I thought it'd help, make things _better_ or something..."

"And did it...?"

"No..." I admit and we both laugh. "It made things _worse_."

With that, we return to the party. "Lovey Dovey" by T-ara, playing over the loud speakers.

I see Erza, Mirajane, and Wendy standing around, talking, looking distressed.

"Lucy!" They all cheer, and rush over, embracing me in a big group hug. "We were so worried about you!"

"I'm fine," I say and smile wryly.

"If you call a playboy stealing your first kiss fine," Levy whispers.

"WHAT!?" Erza yells. "I'll clobber him to the seven hells!" I see a fire in her eyes that I've never see before flicker, and steam practically shoot out of her ears. Loki appears in the doorway, adjusting his tie, red hand-print still on his face like a Red Badge of Shame.

Erza reequips into armor, and charges towards him, slicing his designer outfit to shreds, embarrassed and naked, Loki races out of the room. Erza chases after him, attacking him with a reequipped club. We all laugh, and I feel much better about it. So that's what a family is, they defend you, they've got your back.

I may not have a Fairy Tale, but Fairy Tails seems more than enough for me.

"Erza will take care of him," Levy says. "She did the same thing when she found out what Loki did to me." I smile.

"I'm sorry about my sister," Mirajane apologizes to me. "She used to be so sweet..."

"Don't apologize," I say and smile.

The music lowers, and Makarov goes on stage. "The party will be ending soon! Don't want to stay out too late and miss your studies!" The crowd boos and throws stuff on stage at the old man. "HEY! Don't shoot the messenger!" He hops off stage, narrowly dodging a tomato, where did they even _get_ that from...?

"Great, only danced with the playboy, lost my first kiss..." I mumble.

"But, _we_ danced!" Levy cheerfully replies and smiles.

"And, we did Karaoke together," Mirajane says and smiles. "And, listened to good music!"

"You know, you're right, tonight _was_ pretty fun," I say and smile.

I see Natsu and Lisanna come over, _great_. Mirajane looks from Natsu's exasperated face, to my troubled face, and she grins deceptively.

"Lisanna, let's catch up, it's been so long!" Mirajane quickly says, and tears Lisanna off of Natsu's arm.

"What? But—" Lisanna tries to say, but Mirajana already pulls her, far away. I'm left standing there, with Levy and Natsu.

"Oh, look Gajeel wants another dance!" Levy says quickly and runs off.

I look at the ground, the walls, the lights, anything but his face.

The song changes to "Paradise", by T-Max.

Natsu holds his hand out. "You said you'd save the last dance for me..." he says in a soft voice, I'm stubborn, my hands to my side. "C'mon, you _promised_..." He whines.

I sigh, and hold my hand out. He takes my hand, his hand so warm, our hands together fit like puzzle pieces. My hand clasped into his, and his arm around my waist, he pulls me into the crowd. The lights flashing red and purple above us. Little light shows of hearts even amongst the lights. He pulls me closer. "I've wanted to dance all nice with you, Lucy, I thought we saved _not_ the last dance, but it works all the same..."

I'm surprised, he doesn't dance bad. This dance isn't as forceful as Loki's. Natsu dances slowly, and reserved. He feels rather tense and nervous, unlike the confident and arrogant Loki. It feels like Natsu is really trying not to step on my feet, or mess up the dancing. I can even hear him under his breath, numbering his steps "_1 and 2 and 1 and 2_", teehee he's trying to hard, it's adorable.

"I'm sorry I called you an idiot..." I mutter, and rest my cheek on his shoulder.

He relaxes a bit and wraps his arm around me. "I'm sorry for _everything_," he apologizes.

Truthfully, I don't care. I've got him now, dancing in his arms. After all, while dancing in Natsu's arms, everything feels pretty darn close to perfect.

The song is crooning, "_Almost Paradise...Your love for me is brighter than the morning, I feel like I have everything in the world, In my life, You came to me like a dream in the midst of hard times, If only I could love you forever._.." And that's what this is, dancing with Natsu right now, it _almost_ feels like paradise. I don't even think about how he was stolen from me, or that he has a Fiancee, or anything. I just think about how good he smells, feels, and how amazing it is to be dancing pressed against him, in his lean muscular arms. So warm, and so perfect.

I don't know why, but I _love_ this stupid fire-breathing-collateral-damage-causing engaged man. I _love_ Natsu Dragneel. As we dance the song proceeds with, "_I can go anywhere as long as I'm with you, To the my paradise, Forget the times you suffered and hurt, It's only the beginning for us, Let's go, let's run_..._Loving you forever_...

"So..You said _love_ me earlier, yeah?" He asks, his cheeks blushed, his eyes nervous and shining.

I slip my face from his shoulder into his chest, in embarrassment. I forgot I had said that in my drunken rage.

"Um...Yeah, honestly, Natsu...I _do_...I _love_ you..." I say softly. I inhale his spicy, warm scent, and smile widely. Scratch almost paradise, this _is_ paradise. "I know it's stupid...I just met you and all, but..."

"It's not stupid," He says, stumbling on the words. "I um..." he lowers his volume, he holds his head close to mine. His chin resting on top of my head. He's embracing me closely, and almost romantically.

The song continues on with, "_If only I could preserve it forever, If only we could love forever_..."And with that, the song ends, and fades into "No Other" by Super Junior.

"I love you too, Lucy Heartfilia," he whispers, and he kisses me on the top of my head. I feel like I'm going to melt into that kiss. I can't even imagine...I'd explode if he'd kiss me on the lips. I want to kiss him so bad, on his lips. I mean, my first kiss was stolen, but a kiss from Natsu Dragneel, it would make up for everything. But Natsu isn't a playboy, he is a nice, sweet guy, and a gentleman. He hugs me tightly, as the dancefloor is dispersing. The party is ending.

"I _told_ you before, I can't let you out of my arms..." he whispers. If only this could last forever. I feel like Cinderella, dancing until midnight the clock strikes, when the ball ends and Cinderella's love and dreams will shatter. After all, it appears _My_ Prince Charming is taken.

Here is my Fairy _Tail_.

Soon everyone is near gone, so we realize we must part our ways.

He shifts his weight, my hand still in his. His beautiful chestnut eyes are shining in the lights that are dimming, his grin wide and his cheeks blushed as mine. My heart feels like it's beating so fast it's going to stop! My breath hitches, but I smile back.

Makarov yells over the speaker at all the stranglers, so we exit the danceroom, and exit the Magic Department, hand in hand.

We reach the middle of where one way is the male dorm and the other way is the female dorm.

He turns to me, his rosy hair glittering and luminescent in the moonlight, and his eyes shining in the lamplight. Baby, I swear that look in your eyes, I could look at them all night.

He squeezes my hand comfortingly, bending down, and he kisses me on my right cheek. He pulls back, sheepishly grinning, and he says, "Lucy, I promise I'll make us work."

I grin giddily, I'm at a loss for words. Um, thank you? Yes? Please? My brain isn't working!

"I'll see you tomorrow," he says and winks, he squeezes my hand again before letting go of it gently. It feels like slow-motion as I feel our fingers disconnect and isolate. My hand feels so lonely.

"Good night!" I call as he walks away.

"Night, Lucy-chan~!" He calls and he disappears into the night towards his dorm.

As his figure disappears, I go to my dorm.

Ah, how I want to ask what this means, what will happen to us. I mean, are we really friends? We both professed our love to one another. He said he promised to make "us work". US!? What US!?Are we a thing? His he...my boyfriend? What about his fiancee?! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN!?

My brain feels like it's going to explode.

I step into the elevator, not paying attention that there is an unwelcome newcomer in it.

"Lucy Heartfilia," I hear a screechy voice to my left. It's none other than Lisanna.

"_Yep_, that's my name," I mutter back emphatically.

"I saw you, with him, dancing. It was _adorable_. But, you better back off, he's my man," she states in a uppish tone, and wags her skinny little fingers in my face. She flashes a large rock on a ring on her left hand ring finger. "You see this? We're getting _married_. Honey, he's mine, and you don't stand a _chance_."

"Yeahhhh...Whatever, we'll see about that," I reply and push her fingers out of my face. "I heard you bought that ring yourself, _pathetic_. You think he _likes_ you? Don't kid yourself."

"_Excuse_ me, I think if anything, _you_ are the one kidding yourself, Little Miss Blondie," Lisanna brusquely replies as we reach our floor. Great. On the same damn floor. Figures.

She sashays her hips, and gives me the stink eye before she enters her room. Well, at least she's on the opposite side of the hallway from me.

When I'm in my room, Levy is already sound asleep, so I crawl into bed myself.

I want to write a letter to mom, but my thoughts are too chaotic, confusing, and scattered. I'll save those thoughts for tomorrow, when I hopefully know exactly what is happening in my love life.

Magnolia University appears to be my _almost_ paradise with Natsu.

/YAYYY! So many wonderful NaLu moments, yes!? Ahh! I almost exploded writing them, it made my heart super happy~! More to come, stay tuned, and well, of course unfortunately more drama ahead at MagU! It wouldn't be Fairy Tail without some drama ;DD

Oh and send your suggestions and requests my way if there is anything you readers would like me to add/change/etc! P.S THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!/


	11. Chapter 11 Forgotten Promises

Chapter 11

I awaken to a pounding in my head. Itai...It feels like I got hit by a bus last night.

I sit up in bed, realizing I'm still wearing the damn dress from last night. I rub my eyes, residual eye makeup traces on the back of my hand. What happened last night? Wait, is that what this is, a hangover? Ayeee...

I lie back down and close my eyes, retracing the scene from yesterday. AHH! I Can't remember anything! What happened...? But no worries, I crawl over to my hat box under my bed to read the letter I wrote to mom last night. I open the hat-box, peek in, and open the latest letter. And...NO! It's from the night _before_ last!

WHAT HAPPENED!? Was it so bad I didn't even tell mom!?

Then suddenly, I hear a buzzing from my night-table.

I roll-over and pick up my phone.

From: _Unknown_

Text: _I'm sorry about yesterday. Honestly, I had a lot to drink too._

Um, oh, yeah I stole your number. This is Loki.

Sorry?! Sorry about WHAT!?

"Un...Lucy?" I hear Levy mumble from across the room, she sits up and rubs her eyes. "Good morning. I dash across the room, jumping on top of him, and shake her around.

"LEVY! WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY?!" I yell, shaking her.

"W-whaaat?" Levy gripes and pushes me. "You don't remember?" I shake my head. "Nothing?"

"NO, _NOTHING_! I can't remember anything! Why else would I ask!?" I yell.

"Well, um...wow...Where do I even start...?" She starts and holds her head. "Um...Well, what do you remember last?"

"I remember...I remember lots of K-POP...Big Bang played...A lot...Um...You danced with Gajeel, he was DJ!"

"LUCY! THINK! That is superfluous, trust me, there's a lot more important stuff that happened, THINK!"

"AHH~! Sorry, I -um...Let's see..." I sit back on the bed, racking my pounding, migraine-laden head. "I well, I remember...looking for my secret admirer...who, ugh, ended up being stupid Loki. Um, and then karaoke with the girls...and then...ugh...Natsu and Lisanna, dancing...I remember being really mad, and drinking, and yelling at him, a lot...and drinking more, a lot more...But then, I...I can't remember after that...?"

"Really...?" She asks and shakes her head. "Well, I mean, you did drink a lot, it only makes sense you can't remember anything...Um, wow, well, maybe it's better you don't remember some."

"WHAT!? REMEMBER WHAT!?" I yell.

"Well, we decided we're best friends!" she chirps.

"That's a start...Any idea why Loki apologized to me this morning via text, by stealing my number from someone?"

"Um...Well, Loki kind of, stole your first dance at the party...and then...he stole your first kiss."

"MY WHAT!?" I screech, and then the memories of that instance flood back to me. The drinking, the dancing, the make-Natsu-jealous-plan, Loki calling me "Princess", the dark FT headquarters, the kiss, the bite, Levy rushing in, slapping him, carrying me away...itai, and that's it... "I remember."

"Remember Erza kicking Loki's ass for what he did to you?" she asks.

I try to remember, wrack my brain.

"His clothing ripped to shreds?"

I start laughing. "YES! I remember that now!"

"Okay, and then...We were in the dance-room, Mira and I were able to get you and Natsu alone!" she cheers. "I know you two were dancing, but I don't know what happened after that! I was dancing with Gajeel, and well...anyways...Do you remember?!"

"I danced with Natsu...?" I mumble, and then I remember, I remember him holding his hand out, and "Save the last dance for me"...the song Paradise playing. Paradise, I remember it felt like paradise, almost. But...Ugh, I can't remember the details.

"The details fuzzy?" she asks and frowns. I nod, mournfully. "Well, we gotta go to class soon, drink this and then maybe a shower will help."

She gives me a drink, I cough drinking it. "EEEUUUCGH! What is this!?"

"Cana's famous hang-over cure, it'll work."

After I drink the nasty drink, shower, and put my makeup on, my head still groggy I slip into a pair of comfortable pink Victoria Secret sweat-pants and a black v-neck shirt.

Today is the first day of Ancient Runes and Texts Class, I'm thankful because I have this class with Levy, and this means I don't have Defense Against the Dark Arts with Natsu later! I don't know what exactly I did with him last night, but I'm horrified what I said in my drunken state...

"Don't worry," she says softly to me when he leave class. "I mean, it's just a crush right? And Natsu seems shy, I'm sure ya'll didn't talk about much? I'm sure you just danced."

"Why do I remember Paradise?" I ask. "Why!?"

"Well, the song was playing, and, I love that song, you know, it's from the drama Boys Over Flowers!" She chirps.

"Thanks for the pop-culture lesson, Levy," I groan and we walk down the hall. All the sudden I see Miss Fiancee of Dragneel.

" ." She quickly says, articulating each word perfectly and the words seething through her teeth.

"Lisanna," Levy interjects and fakes a smile. "How you doing? Settling in? Things good? Great, well, we'll be seeing you!" She tries to pull me away, but it's not fast enough.

"Don't forget what I said last night." Lisanna practically growls. "I meant every word."

"Funny thing about that—" I start saying, but Levy covers my mouth, and waves, and we walk off to lunch.

"What did you say to her!?" Levy shrieks when we leave the Magic Department, heading towards the Campus Cafeteria. We decided to lay low, away from the guild for lunch.

"YOU THINK I KNOW!? I don't remember!? I don't even remember talking to her!" I shout.

"Geez, well, you sure pissed her off. She looked like a jealous Fiancee!"

"Jealous?" I ask, my mouth agasp. "Wow, what do you think happened?"

"Maybe you k-i-s-s-e-d~!"

I shriek and cover my face, which is flowing over with pink blush. "Ahh~! No, It can't be, surely not?! You think Natsu is that kind of man!?"

"Maybe, it happened like this..." Levy says, and then she paints a ridiculous picture of possibilities, "Maybe you and Natsu were dancing, and he know Loki stole your first kiss, so when the light show did those heart things, he tilted your face up and BAM! He kissed you!" I shake my head and yell at her. "No? Well, maybeeee, you were fed up, and having your first kiss stolen, you tilted his face down and BAM! You kissed him!"

"Why do all these possibilities have to do with kissing!?"

"Because Lisanna is crazy! Maybe that's why she is so mad!"

"Maybe she's just mad because I danced with him~!" I say and punch her.

"Or maybee...You both professed your love for each-other and you lived happily ever after!"

"If it's so happily ever after, then why can't I remember anything?" I yell back

"Yeah, you're right, that didn't happen," she says and then we enter the cafeteria. We go in the lunch-line, and shuffle through until we enter part where you can order food.

"Woww...It all looks so yummy~!" I cheer and look at all the delicious foods. There is just about any kind of food, even a smoothie and boba bar! I decide on a box of sushi, it's a rainbow roll and california roll set. With it I get a Coconut Boba Tea, and a rice ball.

"Geez, Lucy, you got a lot," Levy comments and laughs. Her tray only with some kind of sandwich wrap, chips, and a drink.

"I guess my eyes got bigger than my stomach, it all looked so good..." I say, buying the food, and we sit at a lunchtable.

I'm about to eat one of the rolls, picking it up in my chopsticks, but I feel my phone vibrating. I glance down, at my phone.

From: _Natsu D._

Text: _Where are you? _

I don't answer.

"Who is it?" Levy prys.

"Nothing..." I mumble, and stuff a sushi roll in my mouth, chewing it thoroughly and swallowing. Before I can wash it down with my boba drink, my phone vibrates again. I exhale deeply, and look at it.

From: _Natsu D._

Text: _i got you a lunch tray its rainbow roll_

He guessed correctly? How is that? And, why does he want me at lunch so bad...?

To: _Natsu D._

Reply: w_e don't have class together, eating with levy, stop bugging me_

"Natsu keeps asking me to go to lunch, it's really annoying," I mutter to Levy.

"But you liiiiiike him~!" She replies. "Don't you want lunch with him?"

"But he can't know I like him!" I say back and sigh. "Plus, I can't stand to see the guild today after what happened with Loki and all, it would be too embarrassing..."

"What if you did tell him you like him last night, and you can't remember!?" Levy says a little too loud, her eyes wide. I shush her and she continues softer, "huh, whaaatt if you did?"

"Ugh, well, either way, I can't remember, and I sure as hell am not asking Natsu what happened..." I reply stubbornly.

"You might figure out one way or another," She tells me and sticks her tongue out.

"What if nothing happened?"

"Well, then you won't figure out," she says and laughs.

If only I had written my letter to mom last night... Then I would know what happened with Natsu and I, and what I said to Lisanna...

Lisanna... I shudder at the though. Even if I can't remember what happened, she's still more possessive than Juvia to Grey, that's just, not good...

"So, I do remember you telling me how Lisanna isn't technically engaged, and she bought her ring and all, yeah?" I ask Levy, she nods. "So...I have a chance with Natsu?"

"Yep," she says and smiles.

"Ugh, but I'm too much of a coward to even ask what happened last night..."

"Don't worry, if you're meant to be, if something good happened it'll happen again," she says, comfortingly.

"You really _are_ my best friend, huh?" I ask and grin, taking another gulp of my drink, the icy coconut drink cooling my throat. "I'm sorry I forgot about that..."

"Just don't drink like that ever again," she says with almost a flicker of Erza's ferocity.

"I won't!" We both laugh, and I continue to eat my lunch as Levy gushes on about apparently Gajeel kissed her good night last night~! And apparently he even joined Fairy Tail, which I am a bit nervous about, but she is happy and that is all that matters.

Mid-conversation I hear a deadly familiar voice greet with, "Lucy~!" and my senses are flooded with a familiar scent, and a warmth surrounding me. "I was starting to think you were avoiding me..." Natsu mumbles, his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

Levy and I laugh, and I add, "Noooo, not at all..." I wink at Levy, we both laughing at the inside joke, since we were in fact avoiding Natsu.

"He liiiiiikes youuuu~!" Happy chrips, rolling his tongue as he says it. "They're in loooooove~!"

"No, it's not like that!" I shout and push Natsu's arm off of me. "I-It's not what it looks like."

"Why are you doing this?" He asks with a flicker of pain across his face. "I-I thought..."

"Thought what?" I say and laugh it off. "Natsu, you're—ugh...Look I gotta get to my next class." I stand up, wave to Levy, and I walk away. Natsu chases after me, catching my wrist.

"I-I told you I promised I'd make us work," he says, with fear and rejection aglow on his face.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Y-You mean, you don't remember?" I shake my head. "I did hear you had a lot to drink...um...never mind..." he stalks away.

"Wait, Natsu, I...I'm sorry!" I shout.

"You don't remember anyways," he says softly. "Forget about it—wait, you already did..."

I groan and massage my temples, anger and stress welling up. "I'm sorry, okay, Natsu? I did have too much to drink last night, regrettably, and I can't remember much that happened. I remember we danced, but that's it. If, if you could just remind me maybe I'll remember!"

Natsu sighs, but before he can try to tell me, Lisanna shows up, linking her arm with him. "Come on, Fiancee, we have class."

Great, so the day we don't have Defense class, he's off with _her_. I don't know what he meant about promising to make us work, but it sure doesn't seem to be working all that well.

Natsu takes a breath, shrugs, and he looks at me with a sheepish grin. "We'll talk later."

He walks off with the white-haired harlot, off to whatever class.

I'm standing there, confused and frustrated. If he could just tell me what happened, maybe I could remember! Why is he being so damn stubborn!? And why can't he just push Lisanna off, he's surely stronger than her. Then, I remember how Levy said Lisanna and he used to be really close. Could if be Natsu does love Lisanna?

And, what happened last night? Is he just going to forget about it, like I forgot about it? It sounds like something important happened, why won't he let it happen. That stupid fire-breathing-collateral-damage-causing idiot!

"_Princess_," I hear a smooth voice to my side. Loki.

"Yeah?" I weakly greet. "How dare you talk to me, after yesterday."

"Look, I'm sorry, I tried texting you? I drank too much too, I swear I'm not usually so...forward..."

"If that's what you want to call it," I mumble, and head to class.

"You know you liked it," he chides.

"Uhh—no. And, I am not interested in you, Loki, one bit, don't kid yourself," I say and sigh.

Don't kid yourself.

I remember those words, I remember saying it to someone. Lisanna! I said that to Lisanna, the conversation floods back to me. But why, why was she claiming her territory like that? Ugh, the altercation with Lisanna is not the vital information I need to paint the picture of last night.

I know I'm just going to have to get Natsu to tell me what happened, when Lisanna is off his arm, and he lets go of his pride, and his stubborn attitude.

"Let me make it up to you, dinner?" Loki asks.

"No, not dinner, not you, ever," I say firmly, and I duck into my classroom, without his stupid face. Why is he so damn persistent!?

It's boring, History of Magic Class. I barely pay attention to the lessons.

After class, I go back to my room, change into something a bit more attractive. I choose a pink tube-top, with a beige skirt. I strap my belt with my keys and my whip on. I also style my hair into low-pigtails. I inhale deeply, gathering the courage, and I head to the Fairy Tail Guild.

Thankfully as I walk in, everyone is distracted by their own conversations and jests that they don't notice me. I notice the Request Board is filled with tons of requests, as someone takes one, another appears. I notice Romeo and Wendy, Gajeel and Levy, Elfman and Evergreen, Mirajane and Lisanna, and Laxus' group are gone. The room only with Erza, Natsu, Grey, and Juvia. Juvia actually smiles at me, which is almost a disturbing sight. What happened yesterday!? AHH!

Grey and Natsu are in a fight over something idiotic, and Erza tries to break it up, but she sighs, sitting on the couch with Juvia.

When the fights over, Grey sits next to Juvia, Natsu sitting at a table with Happy.

"So, team-mate, want to take a quest with me?" He asks me, pointing at the full board. I shrugs and we walk over, he picks one up.

We walk outside. "What's the quest?"

"Secret," he says and sticks his tongue out. We're wandering back into the Magic Department, into where the dance-room was.


	12. Chapter 12 If Only For This Moment

Chapter 12

"What? Why are we here?" I ask, confused, but then I notice a stereo on the ground.

Natsu bites his lip, and I can see a flush across his cheeks.

He presses play on the stereo, "Paradise" by T-Max filling the room.

Natsu holds his hand out. "You said you'd save the last dance for me..." he says in a soft voice, I'm stubborn, my hands to my side. "C'mon, you _promised_..." He whines and winks, like there's an inside joke I don't get. I sigh, and hold my hand out. He takes my hand, his hand so warm, our hands together fit like puzzle pieces. My hand clasped into his, and his arm around my waist, we're dancing to the beat, when all the sudden it all comes flashing back to me. The memories flooding into my head, I hold him closer, resting my head on his shoulder and I exhale loudly.

"I remember," I say softly and I smile.

He places his hand on my jaw-line. "I knew you'd remember..."

"Why didn't you just tell me what happened," I say and laugh.

"I wanted you to experience it sober...so you'd really remember..." he mumbles.

I can't contain my happiness, I lean up and kiss him on the cheek. "So, what do you mean you'll make us work?"

"I mean, I won't let Lisanna get between us," he says and smiles. He kisses me on the top of my head and holds me close. I can hear his heartbeat in my ear, ba-bump-ba-bump, it's beating fast and erratic.

"You mean it?"

He nods, I feed his chin bobbing up and down on my head. "Mmm-hmmm."

"So...um...does this mean...we...?"

"We what?" he densely replies.

"Are we...um...boyfriend and girlfriend?" I ask.

"I um-I don't know..." he says and sighs, he looks into my eyes mournfully. "Want the truth?"

My eyes narrow and dart from this left to right eye. "What? The truth?"

"I'm not very good at this sort of thing," he admits, squeezing me, my ear returning to his fast beating heart. "I um...I haven't had a real girlfriend..."

"What about Lisanna?" I ask.

"She wasn't my girlfriend, she was a friend—thats it. And the day she left, She kissed me, and told me she was going to marry me, and then she left the country! We were never together, Lucy! I swear." He kisses my forehead this time. "So, what I'm trying to say, besides telling you that Lisanna means nothing more to me than a friend, and that I like, I...I love you I—"

"You love me?" I ask and grin.

"Don't you remember last night...?" He weakly asks.

"Yesh...But, I like hearing it when I'm sober," I say and we both nervously laugh.

"The point is, is that, I...I don't know how to do this exactly right," he admits. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you'd rather be with someone more...erm...experienced like Loki or Hibiki..."

"Uhhh, no," I quickly reply. "They can go to hell. Loki stole my first kiss last night."

The song changes, it's "Butterfly" by G-Dragon. What, did he steal Gajeel's CD?

"First kiss?"

"Yeah...I, um, I'm not very good at this either, I've never even had a boyfriend..."

"Well, that makes two of us," he says and laughs. "But, on serious note, I guess my first kiss was stolen too, by Lisanna, twice now," he sighs, I feel his warm breath on my face. He hugs me closer.

"Um, well, we can...change that..." I whisper, almost inaudible.

Natsu puts his hand under my jaw, I feel his hand shaking. He purses his lips together. So soft, so pink, so inviting. My eyes quickly flicker to meet his. His eyes filed with nervousness and desire. "Lucy...I do, love you. I know I haven't known you that long, but I do..."

"I do too..." I mutter and my eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips. I want to kiss him so bad, boy, you drive me crazy.

"You, _what_?" he asks and sticks his tongue out, he's so stubborn. This stupid fiery boy.

"I _love_ you, you jerk," I say and lean up, kissing his cheek.

"You missed," he jests and his lips curve into a smug, seductive grin.

"No, I do believe, you missed last night..."

"Oh, is that so?" he asks, his eyes shining, his lips part, and he purses them, pressing his lips together in a fine line. I can tell he's nervous. I mean, I he's never kissed anyone, and well, I've never been kissed, except for stupid Loki, but that, that doesn't count. Just like Lisanna and he doesn't count. This one, this one counts.

_Just kiss me, you idiot!_ I'm screaming in my head.

He leans his head down. My nostrils filled with his warm scent of spices and fiery sweetness. My breath hitches, I exhale, trying to control my desire. He bends his face, his nose rubbing against mine. Could he be any more adorable? I can't help it, but I giggle, and I see a grin spread across his lips. He nudges his forehead against mine. He's so close, so warm, so good. His lips just an inch from mine. My lips part in anticipation, I can feel his warm breath against my cool lips. The Fire Dragon-slayer and the Celestial Mage, here. In his arms, his arm wrapped around me, I can feel each of his muscles and bones against me. And then, his lips press gingerly against mine. His lips are so soft, and sweet. I've never done this before, but instinctively, I kiss him back, _harder_. He kisses back, our lips melting together. I can't help, but exhale against his mouth. As I exhale, my lips part, and our tongues meet. I taste every inch of his delicious mouth. I taste cinnamon and spicey sweetness. He tastes just as good as I anticipated. I'm clutching at the collar of his shirt, my hands running through his soft, silky, rosy hair. I'm embarrassed by my desire and boldness. Calm down, Lucy, this is your first kiss...

I return my tongue to my mouth, and our lips close, we kiss a few times, this time more gentle, and then our lips part. He kisses me once more before rubbing his nose against mine into an Eskimo kiss, and his forehead against mine, he gazes into my eyes. His fiery chestnut eyes, glazes over in lust. Can't blame him, I'm sure mine have the same look. Hey, we are two young college kids, forgive us. I won't give in though, and he's to nice to, as well. He clamps his hand into mine, and presses my hand to his lips, his sweet lips that we just on my own lips. I feel him smile against the kiss pressed against my hand.

I lower my hand, and press my lips against him, once more. I just, I can't get over how good it feels, it's so new, so wonderful, and it's with _Natsu_.

My eyes close, and I relax into him. We're making out again, but as we're finally getting into it again, we hear footsteps. He pulls away from me, my hand still clasping into his. He exhales a loud sigh that almost sounds like a growl.

"How could you do this to me?" I hear a whiny voice groan, the girl getting closer. It's Lisanna. She's crying. "We're getting married, Natsu."

"No, no we're not," he says and he grips my hand, he turns to her, and is practically roaring in her face, with the ferocity of a dragon. "I never proposed to you, I never bought that ring, I'm sorry I cherish our childhood friendship, but we never had a thing, we're through with whatever sick delusion you have, done! I need to move on, Lucy and I—"

"You and that slut!" Lisanna yells and pushes me.

"Get your hands _off_ her!" he cries and he pushes me behind him, protectively.

"You told me you'd marry me," Lisanna warns, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I was young, and stupid, I said yes, not thinking of the consequences, I'm sorry to have given you the wrong idea, but you need to get over it," Natsu spits at her, his eyes flickering with a fire in his eyes, that I've never seen before. "Move on, Lisanna. You're gone 3 years, you think I'd sit here waiting for you? I've moved on, and it's not like we were together anyways. I foolishly agreed to something! It was my mistake, and I am paying for that, but please do not get Lucy into this...into this _madness_!"

I can't help it but I interject and shout, "You are _crazy_, Lisanna, get over yourself!" Natsu looks like he mentally slaps his forehead, pushing me behind him again. "Stop pushing me!" I yell at Natsu. "I can handle myself!"

"I'll get you," she shouts, looking Natsu dead in the eyes. "You _will_ be mine. Heartfilia won't even know what's coming, you're mine Natsu, don't you forget, you promised." she wags her ring in his face. He takes her hand, she screams, but he rips the ring off her finger.

"I didn't buy this!" he roars, holding the ring in his hand, tightly so she won't take it."_You_ bought this, you are _insane_!"

"I'm not!" she yells and cries harder.

"Lucy, I...you should go," he says to me, an anger in his eyes I've never seen. "I don't want you involved in this, I'll call you..."

"No! I—"

"Please, just..." Natsu starts saying, but his voice is drowned in Lisanna's cries and tears. I shake my head. Natsu exhales loudly and he hugs Lisanna.

"You know what? Fine, I _don't_ want to be involved! You're right. And, if being with you has..._this_," I point at the sight before me. "Then goodbye, Natsu!" I yell, and I storm out before Natsu has a word edgewise.

I'm back at the dorm, I open my door to find Levy entangled with Gajeel under the blanket. I cough awkwardly, hearing some noises I really could go without hearing...

Gajeel looks at me from being on top Levy and his eyes widen, he quickly covers themselves with the blue blanket of Levy's bed.

"Uh...I will...be, going..." I mumble, closing the door behind me.

I go in the bathroom, to take a shower. The warm water, calming.

I can't handle this, Natsu being claimed by that stupid girl, after I finally remember everything, and we KISS. Then I recall, he still didn't exactly say that he and I are girlfriend and boyfriend...So, maybe he doesn't have a tie with me still. Great, what is this? Still a stupid crush? What are we?

I grit my teeth, pushing the long nails of my fingers into my palm. My hands fall onto the shower wall, the water pouring over me. I sigh.

I can't even go into my dorm room, with Levy getting it on with Gajeel. Honestly, though. I'm kind of disappointed in her. Granted, I don't know her that well. But she just met Gajeel yesterday, and she's already sleeping with the guy? Well, I mean I guess I don't know if they were technically doing the deed, but they looked a little too hot and heavy...Geez. I just got my first kiss, and well...

"Lucy, I'm sorry," I hear Levy say from outside the closed shower curtain. "I um...I didn't know you would be home."

"Maybe we need a Do Not Disturb sign on the door," I mumble, putting conditioner in my hair.

"Noooo, no, it's fine, I'm sorry," she says and sighs. "I swear, like we were just making out. We just got to second base..."

"Wow, like I don't need to hear about your sex life," I say and we both laugh.

"I didn't want you thinking I was _easy_ or something..." she mumbles. "I just, I really like him..."

"Honestly, I don't care," I say and finish washing my body, turning off the shower, and wrapping myself with a towel before stepping out. "I wish I could even get as close as first base with Natsu without stupid miss Lisanna walking in..." She asks what happened, and I tell her.

"Gosh...I'm so sorry," Levy says, and I step into the changing curtain, getting dressed, and stepping out. "Well, it sounds like he doesn't like her anymore?"

"Yeah, but the way he held her..."

"Lucy, I told you, hes too nice sometime..." She says and sighs, we walk back to the dorm room.

"He said he'd call me later..."

"Well, see! You're the one he's calling at the end of the day, not her..."

But every moment before he calls is torture.

While waiting I've been doing homework, but it's hard to pay attention when I keep imagining what he and Lisanna are doing. Levy and I finish our homework from our class together, and then she apologizes but says she's going to Gajeel's, she says she'll be back later.

Alone, the silence is more painful.

I can't believe this morning I ignored Natsu's texts, and here I am not awaiting the buzzing of my phone! I crawl over to Levy's bed, where an iHome is next to her bed. I turn it on, with K-POP singers filling the brutal silence of the room.

I manage to finish all my homework, and even read the next chapter of every damn class!

It's getting late by now, and I give up on Natsu, clearly he's not calling. He's still with stupid Lisanna.

I crawl over to my desk, scrawling a letter.

Dear Mom,

I'm sorry I didn't write you yesterday, things are confusing...

I got my first kiss from Natsu today. Well, kind of first...It's a long story. Everything is very confusing, mom. I don't like it. I wish you were here to help...I...

I miss you mom, and I love you,

XOXO LUCY

It's past my bed-time, I'm sitting listening to music. I turn the music off, finally, and crawl into bed. Liars. Natsu never called, and Levy never came home...

I'm tossing and turning in bed, and finally fall asleep

I wake up in the middle of the night to someone breathing hot, fiery breath above me? I smell cinnamon, nutmeg, and cardamon spices, and a hint of Red Hots candies.

"...N...Natsu?" I grumble, my half-asleep eyes fluttering open. The slightly tanned, rosy haired boy, standing over me. "What are you doing here?" And no, I pinch myself to check, not a dream.

"I told you, I'd make us work," he says, from sitting on the side of my bed.

"How did you even get in!?" I whisper brusquely to him.

"Levy, gave me a key~" he says slyly and grins.

"Whaaat?"

"I bumped into her on the way to see you, I thought seeing me would be better than calling..."

"How'd you get in though, like this is an all girls dorm!?"

"It was late, no one noticed~" He lays down next to me. His blush hair splayed across my pillow, he's so close, I can feel his breath on my face. It's a tiny twin bed, so I feel his knees hit mine. He reaches up and holds my hand. He's on top of the blanket, I'm inside.

"Here..." I offer and groan. He crawls into the blanket, and giggles like a little kid. "Be mature about this!" I yell.

"Shhhh!" he says and laughs. "You'll get me in trouble."

"I'll get in so much trouble for this, oh my god..." I say and punch him playfully. "What time is it?"

"It's 1 in the morning..."

"Ughhhhh. Natsu I'm so tired...Just, just go home...We'll talk tomorrow..." I mutter, my eyes slowly closing.

He kisses me on the forehead, tucking the blanket over me, and holding my hand. Mmm, _this_ is paradise... Natsu is so warm he's like a little heating pad on my bed, and it's deliciously comfortable. He rolls over, and I fall onto his chest. His chest bare from his open vest. I snuggle into his warm chest, and his heartbeat fills my eardrums. He wraps his arm around me, his lean muscles holding me.

"Good night," he whispers in my ear.

I am so relaxed, I can't help it, I fall asleep.

I awaken in the morning with him still lying next to me. I sit up, eyes wide, but I remember last night, nothing happened, so I sigh with relief. He looks so cute and clam while he's sleeping. I giggle quietly, as I see drool dripping from his face, but he's so adorable. I lean down and kiss his cheek, careful not to wake him, and I lay back down, gazing at his beautiful face.

His eyes flutter open not to much later and he grins. "You watching me?"

"_Maeeeybeeee_..." I mumble and we both laugh. "Natsu...I can't believe you spent the night..."

"I'm sorry, I just...I didn't want to let you out of my arms," he says and he hugs me possessively. "My Lucy-chan~" My heart skips a beat at his use of '_my_'. I don't want to ruin the moment though, I don't ask what he means.

"So, today's saturday," I say, snuggling back into his chest. I could get used to waking up like this.

"Yup," he replies, and holds me, snuggling his face in my hair. "Your hair smells so good..." he comments, breathing it in. "You smell like...mmm, cotton candy and gummy wormsss..."

"Ummmm, thanks?" Is ay and laugh.

"_What_? Sorry...I like that smell..." he says and laughs. Natsu, he's such a dork, but I love every minute of it.

"You smell like cinnamon and red hot candy...mmmm...and warm like a bonfire..." I say filling his scent into my nose.

"And you think _I'm_ weird," he says and sticks his tongue out. I playfully fake a slap on his face, he frowns, and leans down, kissing my cheek.

"Hey! _Focus_! It's saturday," I start again. "We should finally actually do a quest!"

"Whaaaat? Work, on our day off?" he whines, and hugs me. "Why can't we just lay here?"

"Because, I need to do something to help the guild, I haven't done a single quest, I see everyone else has."

"Yeah, I guess so," he mumbles.

"So..." I start and sigh, I don't want to talk about it, but I have to. "Um, what did you do about...um, Lisanna?"

He leans his head against mine, a loud exhale splaying his hot breath on my face. "Well, I calmed her down...she was really upset...and I told her I'd be her friend, but that's it..."

"What?" I say and purse my lips, in anger. But, I hold my tongue. What can I say? I can't be jealous, I mean, its not like I'm actually Natsu's girlfriend...ugh...It's not my place.

"It's fine..." He clearly doesn't want to continue this conversation any further, so I leave it be, and hope for the best. "I'm sorry, Lucy, but I promised I'd make us work, and I am..." he hugs me tighter, and he pulls my face to his, and kisses me softly.

Ugh, it's so confusing, he acts like a lover, but hes technically not my lover. What, are we just friends, team-mates, nakama? I shudder and think, did he want a friend with benefits!? EEP! But, he's just kissed me, so that's not likely.

But he said he's nervous and doesn't know how to treat relationships, maybe he's scared to commit just yet? Or, maybe he doesn't realize that you need to ASK A GIRL TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND! Stupid fire-boy.

One thing is for sure, Levy and the others, they told me couples always get together over Vacations, so I just have to do quests to raise money for the guild, and hope to raise money for the vacation! Spring Break is soon, and I hope we can go on Vacation then.

Come the vacation Natsu and I can finally be a _real_ couple.

I sigh, and try to enjoy the moment at least. If only these fleeting happy moments could last forever. Natsu's right, so long as I'm in his arms, everything is alright. If only if could stay..

TEEhee, I'm sorry for the emotional roller coaster this chapter!

I blame watching too many Asian Dramas, and reading the Crossfire novels xDD

Chapter 12 will be up soon! Comments, suggestions, ETC are appreciated!


End file.
